Asesino Serial
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: En Domino ha aparecido un asesino en serie cuyas victimas son duelistas ¿Podra la policia detenerlo antes de que ataque de nuevo y deje mas victimas? -Editado-
1. un asesino ha aparecido

**Asesino serial**

**Capitulo 1: un asesino ha aparecido**

Era una noche común en las calles de Domino, una pareja iba caminando por las calles ocupándose de sus asuntos cuando escucharon un grito, ambos fueron a ver y vieron a alguien salir corriendo de la escena e inmediatamente se toparon con una de las escenas mas horribles que se pudieron haber encontrado en toda su vida, el cuerpo de un joven prácticamente destrozado y con algo que parecía una carta del duelo de monstruos enterrada en su garganta, inmediatamente llamaron al 911 (NOTA: el 911 es un numero de emergencias en estados unidos para llamar a la policía, en este caso lo utilizare ya que la historia es en el país de Japón)

La policía tardo 5 minutos en hacerse presente en la escena del crimen, y aparte de los patrulleros que recibieron el llamado, venia el medico forense a determinar la causa de la muerte también venían dos detectives ya bien conocidos por resolver crímenes de este tipo, Elliot Stabler y Olivia Benzon de homicidios.

Elliot: homicidios, soy el detective Elliot Stabler, mi compañera Olivia Benzon.- ambos mostrando sus placas.- ¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto.

Dra Warner: John Crandal de 20 o 25 años, aquí esta su identificación, la causa de la muerte: recibió repetidos golpes y muchas puñaladas además de que fue degollado, también encontramos una carta del duelo de monstruos enterrada en su garganta, creo que el asesino sorprendió a la victima, le dio una buena paliza, lo apuñalo varias veces, luego lo degolló para poner esta carta en su garganta después de degollarlo, además en su brazo traía un disco de duelo se podría decir que el joven era un duelista, el disco de duelo esta destrozado, pero no veo sus cartas por aquí, sabré mas después de la autopsia.- dijo la doctora Warner.

Después de eso los detectives fueron a donde estaban los testigos para interrogarlos sobre lo sucedido.

Olivia: chicos somos detectives.- enseñando sus placas nuevamente.- necesitamos que nos digan que sucedió.

El chico comenzó a hablar ya que la chica estaba tan impresionada por lo que había visto que no podía articular palabra.

Testigo: estábamos caminando íbamos a la casa de mi novia cuando escuchamos un grito, doblamos la esquina vimos a una persona que salió corriendo, fuimos a ver y encontramos a ese pobre chico, tirado en el suelo, el estaba bañado en sangre, es lo mas horrible que hemos visto ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

Elliot: ¿lograron ver su rostro?

Testigo: no lo siento, tenia una mascara en su rostro.

Olivia: podrían describir el aspecto de este sujeto ante el dibujante.

Testigo: si creo que si solamente me gustaría llevar a mi novia a un hospital, ella quedo muy asustada por el suceso.

Olivia: claro.- en eso Olivia hace una señal a un patrullero y le indica que lleve a ambos chicos al hospital ya que por lo que vieron era normal que estuvieran traumatizados, era mejor que se les diera un poco de medicamento, para calmar las ansias.

Luego de eso ambos detectives se alejaron hablando entre ellos sobre lo sucedido sacando sus conclusiones.

Elliot: el tipo que hizo eso debe ser un sádico para hacer eso a alguien joven.

Olivia: tal vez fue una rencilla con otro joven que salió mal.

Elliot: tal vez, porque la naturaleza del crimen demuestra que fue algo personal, con ese nivel de violencia tal vez no era alguien desconocido.

En eso los detectives fueron a notificar a los padres del chico que había muerto y como era suponerse no lo tomaron bien, pues nadie toma bien la perdida de un ser amado, después de llevarlos a la morgue para identificar el cadáver y resultar una identificación positiva fueron a su escuadrón para discutir sobre el criminal, así paso toda la noche en discusiones y en buscar pistas en la escena del crimen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido y había pasado parte del día, en otra parte de la ciudad, en la escuela secundaria de Domino en el patio escolar, era hora de receso en la escuela y estaba dándose un duelo, uno de los duelistas cuya reputación ya era bien conocida por todos, Yugi Moto, fue retado a un duelo y accedió ahora ya casi terminaba aunque su oponente creyó que tenia a Yugi el final del duelo se daría con la victoria de Yugi.

Retador: sacrifico a mi monstruo para invocar a la necrofear en modo de ataque (ATK 2200) ahora necrofear ataca a su maga oscura y gana este duelo.

A ambos jugadores les quedaban 200 LP pero el retador no tomo en cuenta la carta boca abajo de Yugi.

Yugi: activo mi carta de trampa, el circulo de los hechizos.- el circulo de los hechizos atrapo a la necrofear disminuyendo su poder de ataque en 700 quien paso de 2200 a 1500.- ahora maga oscura contraataca y destruye a su monstruo con tu ataque de magia oscura.- la maga oscura obedeció destruyendo al monstruo de su oponente, Yugi fue el ganador.

Retador: fue un excelente duelo espero que puedas darme la revancha, pero la próxima vez ganare.

Yugi: de acuerdo eres un excelente duelista, espero poder jugar contigo otra vez.

Retador: si, ahora veo porque tú junto con tu hermano son los mejores.- le da la mano y se retira Yugi va a donde estaban sus amigos y su hermano mayor Yami Moto quienes lo felicitaron.

Joey: bien hecho amigo, fue un excelente juego siempre supe que ganarías.

Tristán: si no como tu que siempre te la pasas perdiendo.

Joey: ¡que dijiste bobo!

Tristán: ¡a quien le dices bobo, bobo!

Y así empezó una de las tantas discusiones entre esos dos, no hay día en que no pelearan por cualquier cosa pero ya sus amigos ya lo sabían y por eso no se metían, en eso sonó la campana de la escuela indicando que el receso había terminado y debían volver a clases, mientras pasaban por los pasillos todos saludaban a Yami y a Yugi no por nada pero ellos eran unos grandes duelistas, su reputación ya era bien conocida por todos: los campeones del duelo de monstruos, ya que a cada torneo que entraban las finales siempre terminaban con ellos dos, en ocasiones Yami era el ganador, en otras Yugi era el ganador, parecía que el titulo de campeón no pasaba a otras manos mas que las de ellos dos, además ellos respetaban a sus oponentes y siempre daban este consejo: no te rindas, la fama no se les subía a la cabeza, ellos dos eran personas humildes, con un gran amor hacia los duelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de homicidios los detectives estaban hablando sobre las pistas y tratar de descubrir que mueve al asesino para poder atraparlo, sacarlo de las calles para que no pudiera hacer mas daño a las personas.

Elliot: la victima se llamaba John Crandal, tenia 20 años

Olivia: la familia dice que estaba a mediados de la universidad y que no tenía problemas con nadie.

Elliot: su pasatiempo eran los duelos, sus amigos dice que salía con ellos a divertirse, a tener duelos.

El capitán de la unidad estaba escuchando y también dando su opinión del caso.

Cragen: bueno según todos eran un buen chico, pero este nivel de violencia me dice que lo más probable tenía problemas con alguien y no quería que la familia o amigos supieran.

Fin: o tal vez fue alguien que se lo encontró y solo quiso desquitarse con el primero que vio, por desgracia para nuestro amigo el recibió toda la furia de este tipo.

En eso mientras discutían las posibles teorías se recibió una llamada el detective Munch fue el que contesto.

Munch: capitán no creo que sea nada de eso, apareció otro cadáver al parecer con el mismo modus operandi.

Cragen: tú y Fin vayan, Olivia y Elliot vayan a la morgue para ver el informe.

Y así se dividieron, los detectives fueron a la escena del crimen, la forense ya estaba ahí.

Fin: Detectives Munch y Tutuola que paso.- mostrando sus placas.

Warner: Jill Kyoyama, 18 años, golpeada, apuñalada y degollada, se encontró una carta de duelo en su garganta, tenia su disco de duelo hecho pedazos pero su deck no esta en ningún lado, solo la carta que tenia en su garganta además encontramos algo en su espalda, dos letras KD.

Fin: ¿Qué significan?

Warner: no tengo idea pero en la autopsia al otro cuerpo en su espalda venían las mismas letras, el modo es idéntico al de su otra victima, sabré más después de la autopsia.

Los dos detectives se alejan en eso se reciben otra llamada.

Munch: Munch.- se queda escuchando lo que le dice la persona al otro lado de la línea y se queda casi frio por lo que le informaron.- vamos para allá.- cuelga.

Fin: ¿Qué paso?

Munch: otros dos cadáveres y según me dice Elliot el mismo modo pero lo que me aterra mas es que en esta ocasión son niños.

Ambos detectives se van a la siguiente escena y descubren que esta vez son dos victimas de 10 años de edad a parecer asesinados de la misma forma, se reúnen con sus compañeros.

Elliot: un patrullero los encontró, dos niños de 10 años, golpeados, apuñalados y degollados y con una carta de duelo en la garganta de ambos, sus discos de duelo hechos pedazos y se ve que se llevaron sus decks.

Munch: ya revisaron si en su espalda hay un par de letras como KD.

Olivia: no lo hemos revisado.

Revisan el cuerpo de ambos niños y efectivamente en sus espaldas estaban dichas letras.

Fin: este loco esta fuera de control, se ve que no conoce de edades.

Elliot: lo que nos lleva a buscar a un asesino en serie.

Los detectives se quedaron observando los cuerpos de 2 niños inocentes que fueron victimas de un loco, no se equivocaban empezaba la búsqueda de un asesino en serie, al parecer lo único que tenían en común todas las victimas es que todas eran duelistas, una nueva amenaza había aparecido para todo aquel que fuera duelista, ahora ningún duelista estaría a salvo, tenían que moverse rápido antes de que alguien mas cayera muerto a manos de este sujeto que no se detendría hasta que los 4 detectives lo atraparan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, este es mi primer fic espero que guste, este fanfic será una combinación de la ley y el orden unidad de victimas especiales y yugioh, solo que en vez de ser victimas especiales la unidad será cambiada a homicidios, conforme avance el fic los personajes irán interactuando, y se ira poniendo mas interesante, tal ves este primer capitulo no parezca interesante pero tratare de hacerlo mejor espero que realmente les guste a mis dos mejores amigas, y a cualquiera que lo lea cuídense mucho mando muchos abrazos.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. nadie esta a salvo

**Asesino serial**

**Capitulo 2: Nadie esta a salvo**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que este asesino apareció y la policía no tenia pistas sobre quien podría ser ya que había sido muy meticuloso para no dejar una huella, un cabello, algo que dijera quien era, por eso llamaron al psiquiatra de la unidad el Dr. George Huang quien también trabajaba para el FBI pará que les diera un mejor perfil sobre el que estaba cometiendo estos crímenes.

Eliot: las victimas, todas son de diferentes edades, genero, hombres, mujeres e incluso niños, ningunas de las victimas se conocían, lo único que hay en común es que todos eran duelistas.

Olivia: además este tipo es listo, no ha dejado ningún tipo de huellas o cabello, algo que ayude a identificar quien es, ha sabido como ocultarse.

Fin: en estas dos semanas desde que apareció ya ha asesinado a 25 personas, no le importa a quien mata siempre y cuando tenga un disco de duelo en el brazo.

Munch: este tipo, no se si de verdad esta loco o solo es alguien que es de verdad muy malvado y perverso.

Huang: ha destruido los discos de duelo de sus victimas.- observando las fotos de la pizarra de evidencia.- lo que para el puede significar que no son dignos de llamarse duelistas, además toma las barajas de sus oponentes, para el son trofeos los cuales le recuerda su victoria sobre la victima.

Capitán: ¿Por qué los golpea, apuñala y corta la garganta y pone una carta en la garganta cortada de la victima?

Huang: necesidad de humillar, merecen un castigo por no esforzarse en el duelo y por no entretenerlo lo suficiente, el corte y poner la carta en su cuello es también por humillación para que la victima recuerde constantemente que el fue quien gano y que es mejor.

Olivia: lo único que tenemos de cómo es el autorretrato, la descripción del primer testigo del primer asesinato.- la imagen era un hombre con capucha, un tipo de bufanda cubriendo su boca y nariz y lentes.

Huang: este tipo es un cazador, realmente no hay un perfil claro ya que ataca al azar, sin importar si es un hombre o un niño la persona tiene que ser duelista, cualquiera que sea duelista puede ser su próxima victima, además al parecer es un sociópata*

Eliot: entonces la única manera de que sobrevivan es si ganan el duelo.

Huang: lo dudo, yo creo que aunque se gane en el duelo el de todas maneras lo matara, se puede observar que tiene un gusto muy macabro por matar, esta obsesionado con ello, convirtió el duelo de monstruos en un juego de muerte.

Fin: porque eligió duelistas, todas sus victimas lo eran, ¿acaso tiene algo en contra de los duelistas?

Huang: la razón puede ser que fue humillado por duelistas, hay muchos duelistas que humillan a su oponente cuando ganan, de ahí puede venir su odio y hacer esto le da un sentido de satisfacción y poder, no se va a detener hasta que lo atrapen, nadie esta a salvo.

Cragen: tenemos que movilizarnos, la ciudad entera esta aterrada por este demente, ahora detectives salgan e investiguen, entrevisten a las familias de las victimas, revisen la evidencia, lo que haga falta, tenemos que sacar a este tipo de las calles lo mas pronto posible antes de que ataque de nuevo.

Y así fue los detectives salieron a hacer las investigaciones correspondientes, entrevistas, revisar la evidencia, pero realmente no había resultados, había tan poca evidencia y las investigaciones no daban nada, nadie lo había visto o que hubieran visto a alguien sospechoso, prácticamente estaban a ciegas.

El capitán de la unidad tenia razón la ciudad estaba aterrorizada a tal grado que ya casi nadie salía con un disco de duelos, gracias a este asesino se había perdido mucho el espíritu del duelista siendo sustituido por el miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un día largo para cierto jovencito rubio ya que después de la escuela y despedirse de sus amigos se había dirigido a su trabajo en un restaurante, su turno ya había terminado y se dirigía a su casa a descansar sin saber que estaba a punto de convertirse en la siguiente victima de aquel que lo vigilaba en la oscuridad de las sombras. Iba caminando a su casa cuando sintió que lo venían siguiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces volteo para encarar a quien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Joey: ¿quien esta ahí?

¿?: Ten un duelo conmigo.- pronuncio una voz.

Joey: ¿Qué?

Solo se escucho una risa burlona y se volvió a escuchar.

¿?: Ten un duelo conmigo.- dijo una persona saliendo de entre las sombras, estaba con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, lentes oscuros y una bufanda cubriendo su nariz y boca, guantes de color negro y un disco de duelo en la mano.

Joey: ¿Porque debería tener un duelo contigo?

¿?: Porque un duelista acepta cualquier reto que le proponga a menos que seas un cobarde para no aceptar.

Al escuchar eso Joey se enfado mucho ya que no aguantaba que nadie le dijera así.

Joey: nadie me llama cobarde y se sale con la suya, si quieres un duelo.- sacando su disco de duelo de su mochila y poniéndoselo en su brazo.- un duelo es lo que tendrás, ahora dime tu nombre y muéstrame tu rostro.

¿?: Puedes llamarme KD y este duelo será el último que tengas.

Joey: no lo creo loco y creo saber quien eres, tu eres el que ha estado asesinando a los que son duelistas, yo voy a vencerte y a entregarte a la policía.

KD: inténtalo si es que puedes pero.- lanzando una especie de cable blanco atrapando el disco de duelo de Joey.- te aseguro que no podrás (n/a: esto lo vi de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)

Joey: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

KD: es algo para asegurarme de que no escaparas a tu final, el que gane este duelo obtendrá su libertad, el perdedor recibirá un castigo, la muerte.

Joey: si que estas demente pero Joey Wheeler no escapa a ningún reto.

KD: me alegra, que empiece la batalla. ¡DUELO!

JOEY: 4000 LP – KD: 4000 LP

Joey: Comenzare con este duelo, invoco a Gearfried el caballero de acero en modo de ataque (ATK 1800 - DEF 1600), pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno, coloco a mi monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo, es todo.

Joey: mi turno, invoco a mi pequeño guardián en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1800) ahora gearfried ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.- al momento de atacar el monstruo se revela el cual tiene una defensa muy poderosa.

KD: te presento a The lady in Wight tiene una defensa de 2200, eres tu el que pierde puntos de vida (Joey 4000 LP – 3600 LP)

Joey: termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno, activo mi carta mágica boca abajo ookazi la cual te inflige 800 puntos de daño (Joey 3600 LP – 2800 LP), activo otra carta mágica entierro de los tontos, esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando a un sirviente calavera.- coloco otro monstruo en modo de defensa y es todo.

Joey: mi turno, invoco a mi guerrero pantera en modo de ataque (ATK 2000 – DEF 1600) el guerreo pantera no puede atacar a menos que se sacrifique un monstruo y sacrifico a mi pequeño guardián, ataca guerrero pantera y destruye a su monstruo boca abajo.- el guerrero pantera destruyo al monstruo boca abajo.

KD: ahora se activa el efecto de mi monstruo, su nombre es iron blacksmith kotetsu, su efecto me permite mover una carta de equipo de mi baraja a mi mano.

Joey: termino mi turno. (Pensando: como se supone que romperé esta defensa, no tengo nada en mi mano con más de 2200 puntos, debere esperar, lo único que hace es defenderse)

KD: mi turno, pongo a mi sirviente calavera en modo de defensa (ATK 300 – DEF 200) es todo.

Joey: no se que pretendes con solo defenderte pero así no me ganaras, mi turno.- sonriendo.- activo mi carta mágica star blaster sacrificando un monstruo puedo lanzar un dado y el numero que salga me permitirá invocar un monstruo, sacrifico a mi guerreo pantera agregando un 4 y ahora el dado.- se arrojo el dado y salió un 3.- si, tu mismo lo viste 4+3 nos da un total de 7 lo cual puedo invocar un monstruo de nivel 7, aparece dragón negro de ojos rojos (ATK 2400 – DEF 2000) ataca a su The lady in Wight con una bola de fuego infernal.- el monstruo fue destruido, es tu turno gearfried, destruye a su sirviente calavera.- también fue destruido, termino mi turno.

KD: buena jugada, es mi turno, activo mi carta mágica graciosa caridad, esta carta me permite, sacar 3 cartas de mi baraja y debo enviar dos al cementerio.- enviando un sirviente calavera y otra The lady in wight.- activo otra carta mágica raigeki la cual destruye a tus monstruos y pongo a lady in wight en modo de defensa es todo.

Joey: ya todo desesperado porque su oponente solo se estaba defendiendo ( n/a: ya saben como es Joey).- que acaso no piensas atacar, mi turno, activo carta mágica dados del destino, esta carta me permite sacar cartas dependiendo del numero que salga y debo descartar el mismo numero.- tira el dado y saca 4.- si saco 4 cartas y descarto 4, activo olla de la avaricia, saco dos cartas mas.- sonriendo por la mano que tiene.- esta es muy buena mano, activo fuerza lanstar (NOTA: en la serie la saco como fuerza de tierra de estrella en gran campeonato) esta carta me permite invocar a todos los guerreros lanstar que tenga en mi mano y tengo 3; espadachín de lanstar, general lanstar y caballero lanstar, sacrifico a mis 3 monstruos para invocar a Gilfor el relámpago ( ATK 2800 – DEF 2600) cuando Gilfor es invocado sacrificando 3 monstruos destruye automáticamente todos los monstruos del oponente.- The lady in Wight fue destruida.- ahora Gilfor ataca sus puntos directamente ( KD 4000 LP – 1200 LP).- en el momento que Gilfor ataco se descubrió parte de su rostro, se le cayo la capucha y los lentes, pero el tenia la mirada baja aun no había dado la cara.- ya que se te cayo casi todo el disfraz porque no te quitas esa bufanda.- y así lo hizo ya no tenia caso seguirse ocultando pero no subió la mirada.- que no piensas subir la mirada y encararme.- no respondió.- coloco otra carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno, activo olla de la avaricia, saco dos cartas.- se dibuja una leve sonrisa.- es hora de que impartas tu juicio de la muerte rey de los sirvientes calavera (ATK ? – DEF 0)

Joey: esa cosa no tiene puntos de ataque, mi Gilfor puede destruirlo con facilidad, (pensando tengo dos cartas boca abajo por si piensa hacer algo)

KD: tonto, lo que no tiene de fuerza lo compensa su habilidad especial, el rey gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada sirviente calavera, rey de los sirvientes calavera y The lady' in wight que haya en el cementerio, y en este momento tengo 6 así es que su poder de ataque es de 6000.- Joey se sorprende.- antes de atacar activo tormenta pesada para destruir lo que tengas boca abajo.- las cartas fueron destruidas, eran dado afortunado y dado calavera.- activo mi ultima carta mágica, armadura de opti-camuflage esta carta solo se le puede equipar a un monstruo de nivel 1 y el monstruo equipado.- levantando sus ojos y dejando ver su mirada fija y fría.- ¡PUEDE ATACAR DIRECTAMENTE! ¡ATACA MI REY CON GARRA DE LA MUERTE! JAJAJAJAJA

Con ese ataque los puntos de vida de Joey bajaron a 0.

Joey: no puedo creer que haya perdido contra ese demente.

KD: yo gane ahora debes sufrir tu castigo.- por medio del cable blanco mando una descarga eléctrica al disco de duelo de Joey la cual destruyo el disco de duelo.

Joey: que le hiciste a mi disco de duelo.

KD: nada comparado con lo que te hare a ti.- sacando un cuchillo de entre su ropa.- el perdedor debe morir, jajajajajaja.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra y esos ojos los cuales eran muy fríos y con la mirada fija lo hacían ver aterrador.

Joey: bastardo.- se sorprendió cuando vio ya estaba justo enfrente de el a unos cuantos centímetros.

KD: ¡MUERE!- así empezó una masacre el cuchillo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, lo estaba apuñalando, haciendo que Joey gritara de dolor y no hubiera nadie para ayudarlo, no había duda estaba loco, Joey intento defenderse y al hacerlo le arranco al psicópata un mechón de su cabello aunque al final sus intentos fueron en vano ya que quedo muy débil, a lo lejos había alguien que sin estar ni siquiera cerca presintiera lo que estaba pasando.

Tenia la mirada baja y la levanto de repente, estaba haciendo su tarea, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana presintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando y extrañando a su hermano menor por repentina actitud.

¿?: ¿Que te pasa Yami? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así tan de repente?

Yami: tengo un mal presentimiento Yugi, siento que algo malo esta pasando, es una preocupación muy fuerte.- tocando su pecho en su corazón.

Yugi: ¿Qué puede ser?

Yami: no lo se.

Yugi: ¿no lo estarás imaginando o algo así?

Yami: eso espero, espero que tengas razón.- pero aun así se quedo con la duda, volteo a ver a su hermano y mostro una sonrisa no quería preocuparlo, sin saber que esa preocupación era por su amigo Joey.- ya es tarde mejor vámonos a dormir, mañana tenemos escuela.

Así ambos hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder dormir pero Yami no podía quitarse ese presentimiento y esperaba que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto la masacre ya había terminado, había mucha sangre, KD miraba con gran satisfacción, se dirigió al disco de duelo destruido y tomo la baraja que había en el, marco en la espalda de Joey las dos letras KD ya solo faltaba un detalle: un corte en el cuello y daría por concluida su labor pero antes de hacerlo vio un auto que se acercaba, era una patrulla y ya no pudo hacerlo solo antes de irse pronuncio unas palabras.

KD: el juicio de la muerte se ha llevado a cabo, espero que disfrutes tu muerte jajajaja.- y con eso desapareció de entre la oscuridad.

Los oficiales en la patrulla vieron el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y bajaron de la patrulla a ver, al ver el cuerpo con mas detenimiento supieron que el asesino había vuelto a atacar, uno de los patrulleros se acerco al cuerpo y se dio cuenta que aun tenia pulso pero era débil y en su mano había cabello.

Patrullero 1: sigue con vida tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia.

Patrullero 2: mejor lo llevamos nosotros, si esperamos puede morir.

Tomaron a Joey y se dirigieron a un hospital, por suerte para Joey estaba cerca, llegaron rápido, la enfermera al ver al chico en tan mal estado llamo a los camilleros y se dirigen a la sala de operaciones para suturar las heridas de cuchillo que tenia.

Patrullero 1: llamare a un amigo, el es el que esta investigando estos ataques.

10 minutos después se hicieron presentes dos detectives, el patrullero al verlos se dirigió a recibirlos.

Patrullero 1: Elliot que bueno verte, otra victima del loco que ha estado atacando solo que a diferencia de los demás apenas logro sobrevivir, su identificación: Joey Wheeler.

Elliot: ¿han podido hablar con el?

Patrullero 2: no, cuando lo encontramos estaba inconsciente, pero tenia esto en su mano.- mostrando una bolsa en la que se pone evidencia con cabello adentro.- se ve que lucho con fuerza.

Olivia: le arranco cabello, hay que llevarlo al laboratorio para que puedan identificar el ADN con los ofensores que hay en el sistema, lo mas probable es que aparezca.- en eso aparece el doctor acercándose a los detectives.

Elliot: doctor soy el detective Stabler mi compañera la detective Benzon, ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico?

Doctor: ya esta un poco estable, lo tendremos en observación, esperemos que logre pasar las primeras 24 horas, es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a semejante ataque, perdió mucha sangre un poco mas y hubiera muerto desangrado.

Olivia: ¿cree que podremos hablar con el?

Doctor: por ahora eso no es posible si hay algún cambio en su condición se los hare saber, por lo que vi es un chico muy fuerte aunque no hay muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva, esperemos a ver como reacciona a los medicamentos, vamos a avisarles a sus familiares o amigos que esta aquí, si hay algún cambio se los hare saber, con permiso.- con eso el doctor se retira.

Olivia: logro sobrevivir por ahora, si muere ya serán 26.

Elliot: podremos atraparlo, ahora que ya cometió un error.- refiriéndose a la muestra de cabello.- llevémoslo al laboratorio a que examinen esto.

Con eso los detectives salieron del hospital, ahora había una pista valiosa que los ayudaría a identificar quien era el asesino, esperaban que Joey se recuperara y pudiera decirles quien es, fue afortunado al sobrevivir y esperaban que siguiera con vida, también deseaban atrapar al autor de estos horribles ataques antes de que atacara de nuevo y se llevara mas vidas inocentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste he aquí les pongo la definición de la palabra sociópata que use anteriormente:

**Sociópata:** es un desorden de personalidad antisocial, el sociópata es convincente, sabe mentir, no siente remordimiento alguno ni empatía es narcisista y manipulador, los sociópatas no desarrollan una conciencia. Pongo esta definición para que sepan como es la mente del que comete estos atentados contra los duelistas, sin más que decir me despido, espero que esta historia les este gustando. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. un nuevo ataque

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo ataque**

Los detectives llevaron la muestra de cabello al laboratorio y esperaban que estuviera en el sistema (n/a: el sistema quiere decir que los delincuentes que ya han ido a prisión, están registrados por medio del ADN, así si cometen otro delito se puede saber quien es la persona con solo una muestra de cabello, sangre o saliva), solo habría que esperar.

Warner: analizare el ADN del cabello y la comparare con los criminales que hay en el sistema, si hay alguna coincidencia, se los hare saber.

Olivia: en cuanto tiempo tardaras en tener el resultado.

Warner: tratare de tenerlo lo mas pronto posible, y así podrán saber quién es.

Elliot: muy bien, espero que no tardes mucho, nos veremos.- los detectives salieron del laboratorio, era obvia la prisa que tenían en los resultados ya que probablemente solo así sabrían quien es y podrían detenerlo.

Olivia: después de esto no hay mucho que investigar, es mejor que descansemos un rato a primera hora en la mañana nos dedicaremos totalmente a este caso, cansados no llegaremos a ningún lado.- Elliot coincidió con Olivia ya que el también estaba cansado.

Los detectives se fueron a descansar ya que no había mucho que hacer por esa noche, era mejor descansar y esperar a que Joey despertara, solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber la identidad de este asesino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso la noche rapidamente, eran las 7:30am la entrada a la escuela era a las 8 dos chicos estaban apurados alistándose para la escuela, debían desayunar e ir a la parada del autobús escolar.

¿?: El desayuno esta listo apresúrense o se les hará tarde para la escuela.- dijo una voz de mujer y se escucho una contestación de ya vamos, en ese instante bajaron dos jóvenes que después de desayunar se despidieron de su madre y abuelo y se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la parada del autobús, ya se les había hecho tarde, lograron llegar justo a tiempo ambos hermanos abordaron el autobús y vieron a sus amigos ahí excepto uno.

Yami: buenos días amigos.

Yugi: buenos días amigos.

Los demás saludaron con alegría.

Yami: ¿Dónde esta Joey?- pregunto al no ver a su amigo.

Tristán: No lo se, ya lo conoces Yami que a veces se le pegan las sabanas.

Yugi: a lo mejor ya esta en la escuela.- dijo con inocencia.

Tea: eso seria un verdadero milagro Yugi.- dijo ya que conociendo como es Joey, no creía que ya estuviera en la escuela.

Ambos hermanos tomaron asiento, Yugi platicaba con sus amigos pero Yami solo veía la ventana, estaba muy serio, le extraño no ver a Joey y el mismo sentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior volvió a hacerse presente sentía que algo andaba mal solo esperaba equivocarse y como dijo Yugi esperaba verlo en la escuela, termino por convencerse de que solo era su imaginación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía ya se estaban analizando nuevas pistas y la descripción de la victima.

Elliot: el nombre de la victima: Joey Wheeler de 17 años, fue atacado anoche cerca de las 11:30 fue el mismo modus operandi.

Olivia: los patrulleros lo encontraron a esa hora, después de recibir varias puñaladas increíblemente sigue con vida, es la primera victima que ha sobrevivido después de semejante ataque.

Cragen: ¿tiene familiares?

Munch: investigamos, según en el restaurante donde trabaja vive solo, no tiene familiares.

Fin: pero tiene amigos que según los del restaurante son como su familia, a estas horas se les puede encontrar en la escuela.

Cragen: ¿A que escuela asiste?

Elliot: en su cartera se encontró su credencial de estudiante, escuela secundaria Domino, del segundo grado y una foto que al parecer es de el con sus amigos.

Cragen: muy bien Olivia y Elliot vayan a la secundaria Domino a hablar con los amigos del chico, Munch y Fin vayan al laboratorio a apresurar el resultado del ADN.

Los detectives salieron a hacer su cometido, en poco tiempo Elliot y Olivia llegaron a la escuela secundaria Domino, al mostrar sus placas hablaron primero con el orientador de la escuela.

Orientador: si es uno de nuestros alumnos Joey Wheeler, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Olivia: fue atacado anoche.

Orientador: Dios ¿se encuentra bien?

Elliot: según el doctor no hay muchas esperanzas tiene que pasar las primeras 24 horas, pero esperamos que se ponga bien.

Orientador: yo también espero eso, Joey no tiene familiares o a nadie en su registro pero aquí tiene un grupo de amigos, son muy unidos pareciera como si fueran sus hermanos.

Olivia: necesitaremos hablar con ellos.

Orientador: no necesitan a un padre o tutor para hablar con ellos.

Elliot: si fueran sospechosos si se necesitarían de sus padres, solo les comunicaremos la noticia de su amigo, no necesitan a sus padres.

Orientador: muy bien los sacare de sus clases, podrán hablar con ellos en la sala de orientación de la escuela.- el orientador fue al salón donde estaban los chicos y pidió al profesor que los dejara salir, 2 personas querían hablar con ellos, el profesor autorizo y el orientador los llevo a la sala de orientación y ya estaban esperando los dos detectives.

Elliot: hola chicos soy el detective Elliot Stabler mi compañera la detective Olivia Benzon.- mostrando sus placas, los 4 se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si, ¿porque la policía quería hablar con ellos?- tomen asiento.- los 4 asintieron.

Olivia: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron o vieron a su amigo Joey Wheeler?

Tristán: ayer después de la escuela y antes de que entrara a su trabajo en el restaurante ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- pensando que Joey hizo algo y por eso querían hablar con ellos.

Elliot: mas bien lo que le hicieron a el.

Tea: ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

Olivia: ayer su amigo fue atacado como a las 11:30 de la noche.- los 4 se sorprendieron.

Yugi: ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?- con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Elliot: creemos que es el mismo que ha estado asesinando a duelistas, fue de la misma manera en que han sido asesinadas otras personas que también eran duelistas.

Yami: No, No, eso quiere decir que Joey esta…- no pudo continuar, las palabras no salían de su boca ahora Yami lo sabia el presentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior y en la mañana eran por su amigo Joey, quiso convencerse se que era su imaginación pero ahora lo sabia, era real.

Yugi: ¡no lo digas hermano!- dijo Yugi en medio de la tristeza que sentía.

Olivia: calma chicos.-viendo como estaban.- afortunadamente su amigo logro sobrevivir al ataque, esta en el hospital.- con la noticia de que su amigo estaba vivo los 4 sintieron esperanza y un poco de alivio.- ¿ha notado si alguien los ha estado siguiendo?

Tea: no nadie, nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo estamos juntos no habíamos notado nada.- dijo Tea un poco mas calmada pero preocupada.- ¿Joey se pondrá bien?

Elliot: después de lo que sufrió es un verdadero milagro que este vivo, si tienen fe de que se recupere, se salvara.

Tristán: claro que si, mi amigo es muy fuerte, se recuperara y saldrá de esta.

Yugi: si lo lograra, nosotros estaremos con el no esta solo.- los demás asintieron.

Olivia: muy bien chicos es todo, pueden ir a visitar a su amigo en el hospital general de Domino cuando salgan de clases, gracias por su cooperación.

Todos: ¡Si!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando los detectives iban a salir Yami les dirigió unas últimas palabras.

Yami: ¡atrapen a la persona que le hizo esto a nuestro amigo!- Les dijo serio.

Elliot: haremos todo lo posible.- con eso salen de la sala de orientación.- vaya nunca había visto un compañerismo tan fuerte como el de ellos.

Olivia. Ni yo, se ve que han desarrollado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte (Nota: eso va por ustedes mis amigas).- en eso la detective recibe una llamada.- ¡Benzon!... vamos para allá.

Elliot: ¿que sucede?

Olivia: era del hospital, Joey acaba de despertar.

Elliot: vaya y yo que pensé que tenían que pasar 24 horas primero.

Olivia: por lo que se ve no, sus amigos tenían razón es una persona muy fuerte.

Ambos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al hospital, si ya estaba consiente podrían entrevistarlo sobre lo sucedido, en poco tiempo ya estaban en el hospital, primero hablaron con el doctor para conocer el estado de Joey.

Olivia: ¿como se encuentra doctor?

Doctor: ya esta mejor se encuentra en recuperación, no había visto algo similar antes, es un verdadero milagro sin duda va a recuperarse.

Elliot: eso es muy bueno doctor, ¿podemos hablar con el?

Doctor: claro solo no lo cansen mucho, habitación 210.- el doctor se retiro y los detectives se dirigen a hablar con el, al llegar a la habitación vieron que Joey estaba despierto y viendo la ventana desde su cama, tocaron la puerta y Joey volteo a verlos.

Olivia: hola Joey, soy la detective Benzon, el es mi compañero el detective Stabler quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas.- Joey solo asintió.

Elliot: bien Joey ¿podrías decirnos que paso anoche?

Joey: venia de mi trabajo y me percate de que alguien me venia siguiendo, voltee para encarar al tipo y escuche una voz que dijo "ten un duelo conmigo", al principio me negué y me dijo que si era un verdadero duelista aceptaría sino seria un cobarde y acepte.

Olivia: ¿te dijo su nombre o pudiste ver cómo era?

Joey: le pregunte y me dijo que lo llamara KD y no logre ver su rostro, al principio lo cubría una capucha de color negro, lentes oscuros, una bufanda que cubría su nariz y boca, guantes negros, después casi al final del duelo se descubrió su rostro.

Elliot: ¿de qué manera se descubrió su rostro?

Joey: en el ataque de mi monstruo Gilfor el relámpago, fue un ataque directo, en ese momento se descubrió su rostro, excepto la bufanda y le dije que se la quitara y lo hizo, pero al principio no levanto la mirada hasta después.

Olivia: ¿Cuándo?

Joey: cuando lanzo su ataque directo, es cuando levanto su mirada, era muy fría, fija, no tenia sentimiento alguno en su mirada, parecía la de un muerto era muy fría para mi gusto y con su sonrisa ¡si que daba horror!

Elliot: ¿te dijo algo más?

Joey: si que el perdedor debía morir y es cuando empezó a apuñalarme y es todo lo que recuerdo.

Olivia: ¿en algún momento intentaste escapar?

Joey: si, pero no pude porque al inicio del duelo lanzo algo como un cable blanco a mi disco de duelo, cuando el duelo termino esa cosa hizo que explotara mi disco de duelo.

Elliot: bien Joey traeremos un dibujante, dirás todas las características de la persona que te ataco.

Joey: claro lo que sea por ayudar.

Olivia: por cierto tus amigos ya saben de esto y vendrán a visitarte después de clases, les alegrara mucho verte.- Joey solo asintió y los detectives salieron de su habitación, 35 minutos después ya estaban de regreso con el dibujante, Joey describió como era el aspecto que tenia, por fin después de tanto tiempo conocían el rostro del asesino, regresaron a la estación para hacer mas investigaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas tarde a la 1:30pm llegaron 4 chicos al hospital preguntando por Joey, el doctor les comento sobre su estado y del hecho que se recuperaría, con eso se sintieron aliviados y preguntaron si podían verlo, el doctor les indico la habitación de su amigo, se dirigieron a verlo, Joey solo estaba pensativo por el suceso de la noche anterior cuando fue interrumpido por la alegre voz de su amigo de cabello castaño.

Tristán: ahí esta nuestro amigo.- Joey volteo y vio a sus amigos.

Tea: ¿como estas? Dijo con alegría al verlo a salvo.

Joey: bien amigos.

Yami: nos alegra que estés a salvo Joey.

Joey: gracias amigo.

Yugi: Joey se que ahora a lo mejor no quieres recordar pero la persona que hizo esto, ¿te dijo porque lo hizo?

Joey: no, solo se llevo mi baraja ese tipo está loco.

Tea: tuviste suerte de que solo se llevara eso y no tu vida.

Joey: tienes razón Tea y estaba pensando en eso.

Tristán: ¿pensar? Vaya eso si es nuevo en ti.- dijo con toda la intención de molestar.

Joey: ¡cállate bobo que estoy hablando enserio! .- Joey comenzó a relatar lo sucedido a sus amigos, después de lo relatado comenzaron hablar de otras cosas pero Yami se notaba algo pensativo y alejado de sus amigos ese día cosa que Joey noto.- Oye Yami ¿te pasa algo?

Yami: no, no te preocupes.

Joey: es solo que hoy estas algo raro.

Yami: estoy bien, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, ustedes sigan hablando yo iré a tomar algo de agua.- sin mas sale de la habitación.

Joey: no me engaña, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Tea: ha estado así todo el día no ha querido decirnos que le pasa.

Tristán: tal vez la noticia de lo que te paso le afecto mucho.

Tea: pero ya vio que Joey esta bien debería animarse.

Yugi: iré a hablar con el, es mas fácil que me diga solo a mi lo que le pasa.- sale de la habitación a buscar a su hermano mayor y al verlo se dirige a hablar con el.- Yami, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hermano? ¿Has estado así todo el día?

Yami: no me pasa nada Yugi.- dijo mientras seguía caminando y en tono serio.

Yugi: no es cierto.- poniéndose enfrente de el para detener su paso.- no sabes mentir, confía en mi por favor.- dijo en tono suplicante.

Yami: no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es mi culpa, presentí que algo malo había pasado y solo quise pensar que fue mi imaginación.

Yugi: no es tu culpa hermano, no es de nadie aunque lo hubieras sabido no habrías podido hacer nada por favor hermano no te culpes, no te atormentes de esa manera.- muchas veces Yugi actuaba como si el fuera el mayor, tal vez era porque no le gustaba ver a su hermano así, ya que así era como actuaba Yami con el, así había sido aun cuando ambos eran niños.

Yami: tienes razón Yugi ya no puedo cambiar lo que paso ahora solo puedo dar gracias de que Joey este vivo y pedir porque se recupere pronto, gracias Yugi.

Yugi: por nada hermano.

Yami: vamos a la cafetería del hospital, te invito lo que quieras yo iba a ir por una botella con agua.- retomando su camino.

Yugi: ¿porque siempre tomas agua? Deberías de tomar otra cosa no siempre agua

Yami: el agua es más saludable.

Yugi: sabes a veces pareces una chica queriendo mantener su figura, jajajaja.

Yami: jajaja muy gracioso no sabes cuanta risa me das.- Yugi solo se rio mas, lo dijo solo para molestar a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía los detectives discutían sobre el caso.

Olivia: este es el rostro que Joey describió para el dibujante.

Munch: lo tengo, llegaron los resultados del ADN y tenemos un nombre para nuestro asesino, Yashiro Kilmore, estuvo en sing sing (n/a: prisión estadounidense pero el nombre me gusto XD)

Cragen: ¿bajo que cargos?

Fin: ¿cual creen? homicidio en segundo grado de 25 a perpetua sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

Elliot: entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaron libre si no tenia oportunidad de salir?

Munch: eso mismo me pregunte y mi compañero y yo investigamos y resulta que no lo dejaron libre, se escapo hace 1 año.

Fin: algunos de los guardias con quienes hablamos dicen que era muy violento, agredía a todos los internos.

Munch: y se me ocurre una idea, que tal si vemos en la computadora y buscamos delitos con el mismo modus operandi, apuesto a que encontraremos muchos mas.

Elliot: yo busco.- se puso a investigar en los registros de crímenes que había en la computadora.- que les parece tenias razón en Tokio hubo 30 muertes con el mismo modus y después en Hinamizawa 35 muertes, mismo modus, son los únicos lugares en donde se han registrado ataques y por lo que se ve ahora decidió venir a Domino.

Cragen: este loco ya ha atacado en otros lugares, este es el tercer terreno en el que ataca, Munch y Fin regresen a sing sing y pregunten a los guardias si tenia un compañero de celda o si lo tenían solo, si lo tenia hablen con el, Olivia y Elliot vayan a la calle y entrevisten a cada persona en las zonas de ataque, tal vez alguien lo vio, familiares de las victimas, todos, se nos acaban las opciones y no queremos mas muertos ni heridos ¡vayan!

Los detectives salieron a hacer lo que su capitán les había pedido, el tiempo se acababa quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaría KD en dar su próximo ataque, cada segundo contaba, paso el tiempo y los detectives Munch y Fin ya estaban en sing sing hablando con los guardias.

Guardia: ya les había dicho lo que sabia de el.

Munch: si pero nuestra curiosidad es grande, dígame ¿Yashiro tenia amigos?

Guardia: ¿amigos? Claro que no, prácticamente tenía a la mayoría de los reos aterrorizada.

Fin: ¿tenía compañeros de celda?

Guardia: si tenia uno el cual nos pidió que lo pusiéramos en otra celda.

Fin: queremos hablar con el.

Guardia: muy bien, no se que tan útil sea hablar con el pero espero que pueda decir algo que les ayude a atraparlo.

**Momentos después…**

Fin: queremos que nos hables de tu ex compañero de celda Yashiro.

Preso: Yashiro estaba loco, cuando se dio a la fuga fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.

Munch: no era muy popular ¿Qué les hacia?

Preso: bueno se proclamo el líder de la prisión, era un tirano aquí si no se hacia lo que decía nos lastimaba con mucha saña.

Fin: ¿era así desde el principio?

Preso: no, al inicio de su encarcelación era tratado muy mal, era humillado constantemente, golpeado, por un grupo que había aquí pero un día todo cambio, se canso de ese trato cuando estaba en el patio fueron a hacer lo de siempre con él pero ese día el los enfrento, la furia en sus ojos se reflejo tanta fue su furia que mando a ese grupo a la enfermería, después supimos que habían muerto después de eso, comenzó a tratarnos a los demás como basura y quienes perdían con él les iba muy mal.

Munch: ¿Quiénes perdían? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Preso: bueno me refiero al duelo de monstruos era lo único que hacia que estar aquí fuera pasable, los guardias nos dejan conservar nuestras cartas pero después de eso ya nadie quería jugar.

Fin: ¿los tipos que mato aquí eran duelistas?

Preso: si, después del incidente repetía mucho la frase "el juicio de la muerte" y esa mirada fría que apareció aquel día siempre cubría su mirada ya nadie quería jugar pero el nos obligaba.

Munch: ¿alguna vez menciono si tenía amigos o familia?

Preso: no creo que tuviera amigos y mencionaba a su hermano ya fallecido, si lo atrapan no lo encarcelen aquí ¡por favor!

Fin: esta bien, gracias por su información ¡guardia!- el guardia abre la celda y los detectives salen hablando entre ellos.

Munch: el rey de la locura aprendió a hacer todo aquí.

Fin: si era molestado y cuando escapa se desquita masacrando personas inocentes, regresemos a la estacion.

Munch: veamos si en la base de datos tiene algo mas de nuestro "amigo" el rey de la muerte KD.- con eso se dirigen a la unidad Elliot y Olivia habían estado preguntando a muchas personas y algunas lo habían visto pero no podían dar mucha información, así paso termino el día dando paso a la noche y a la siguiente victima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y un joven de cabello castaño de ojos azules, presidente de una gran compañía: Kaibacorp, iba saliendo de su oficina, el era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse de su compañía, al salir abordo su limosina y se dirigía a su hogar a descansar, en el camino mientras el chofer conducía una persona se puso en el camino, la limosina freno para no atropellarlo el joven de nombre Seto Kaiba vio que esa persona no se apartaba del camino, salió de su limosina a encararlo.

Kaiba: oye ¿estas loco? ¿Por qué te pones así enfrente? ¿acaso quieres que te atropellen?- en tipo solo tenia la mirada baja cuando pronuncio algunas palabras.

¿?: Quiero un duelo contigo.

Kaiba: ¿Qué?

¿?: Ten un duelo conmigo.

Kaiba: mira no tengo tiempo para tonterías, ahora es mejor que te quites.

¿?: No lo creo hasta que aceptes un duelo conmigo.

Kaiba: ¡suficiente! Roland rodea a este sujeto.- Kaiba se dio la vuelta.

¿?: ¿Cómo esta Mokuba?- con eso Kaiba volteo al instante.- sabes odiaría que algo malo le pasara, los "accidentes" suelen pasar, es un chico muy simpático.- sacando una fotografía la cual se la lanzo a Kaiba el vio la fotografía.

Kaiba: ya enojado.- ¿Quién rayos eres?

¿?: Mi verdadero nombre no te importa pero puedes llamarme KD y diré esto de esta manera, si no tienes un duelo conmigo tu hermano será quien me las pague y con eso quiero decir que lo matare.- levantando la mirada y sonriendo.- ¿Qué me dices?

Kaiba: muy bien aceptare tu ridículo reto, también te hare pagar por amenazar a mi hermano menor, afortunadamente siempre vengo preparado.- sacando de su portafolios su disco de suelo y poniéndoselo junto con su baraja.- adelante que quiero acabar con esto rápido.

KD: muy bien, empecemos.

Kaiba, KD: ¡DUELO! (Kaiba: 4000LP – KD: 4000LP)

KD: yo empiezo, invoco al sirviente calavera en modo de defensa (ATK 300 – DEF 200) pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Kaiba: que patético, mi turno, invoco al manjou de las 10,000 manos en modo de ataque (ATK 1400), ahora activo su habilidad especial la cual me permite mover una carta mágica o un monstruo de ritual a mi mano y elijo esta, ritual del dragón blanco la cual voy a activar sacrificando a manjou para invocar al paladín del dragón blanco (ATK 1900 – DEF 1200) ¡paladín ataca con lanza de rayos ionica!- destruyo al sirviente calavera.- ahora sacrifico a mi paladín para invocar a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules en modo de ataque (ATK 3000 – DEF 2500) cuando el dragón blanco es invocado así no puede atacar, termino mi turno.

KD: (pensando: realmente no me imagine que sacaría a ese monstruo desde el inicio y lo que tengo en mi mano no me sirve de mucho contra ese poder de ataque, el monstruo que me podría servir necesita dos sacrificios y no tengo nada a menos) mi turno, si algo que esperaba, activo carta mágica, destrucción de cartas, espero que no te moleste que envié nuestras manos al cementerio.- enviando 2 sirvientes calavera 1 The lady in wight y un dragón (n/a: ahorita van a ver cual dragón)

Kaiba: ¡cállate y juega! (n/a: que amble XD)

KD: bien esto esta mejor, uso renace el monstruo para traer a alguien que lo mas seguro te sorprenderá, aparece dragón negro de ojos rojos (ATK 2400 – DEF 2000)

Kaiba: ¿Qué? Solo conozco a un duelista que tiene esa carta ¿de donde lo sacaste?

KD: de un duelista que ahora yace en el amargo sabor de la muerte, creo que lo conoces su nombre era Joey Wheeler.- sonriendo.- ahora su dragón es mío, JAJAJAJA.

Kaiba: es cierto que Wheeler era un duelista de tercera pero nada te daba derecho a matarlo y mucho menos a usar su dragón, mejor continua con tu jugada.

KD: como gustes, activo carta de equipo nuzzler malévolo el cual le da 700 puntos de ataque mas a mi dragón (2400 – 3100) ¡dragón destruye a su dragón blanco de ojos azules con una bola de fuego infernal!- con eso el dragón de Kaiba fue destruido.- (Kaiba 4000LP – 3900LP) termino mi turno.

Entre tanto se daba el duelo el chofer de Kaiba quien había estado observando el duelo, se dio cuenta de quien era realmente y decide llamar a la policía y sale de la limosina, grave error.

Chofer: hola 911 necesito a la policía, el tipo que ha estado matando duelistas ha retado al Sr. Kaiba.- cuando la operadora le estaba pidiendo la dirección en ese instante KD se da cuenta y saca de entre su ropa un cuchillo y con una certera puntería logra clavárselo en el cuello, Kaiba al ver a su chofer herido quiere auxiliarlo pero es detenido por un cable blanco, el mismo que utilizo contra Joey.

Kaiba: ¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Qué rayos pretendes?

KD: no pensaba atarte pero no me dejas opción, fue su error y la muerte es su destino final, gracias a su estupidez ya no tenemos tiempo ahora este cable nos sujeta y solo el ganador podrá librarse, ahora haz tu jugada.- dijo con un tono demasiado frio.

Mientras tanto las operadoras del 911 rastrearon de donde vino la llamada y al dar con el sitio exacto dieron aviso a la policía y pidieron llevar una ambulancia, todos se pusieron en marcha.

Kaiba: lo hare mi turno, utilizo la carta mágica de deceso, esta carta mágica me permite sacar hasta 5 cartas y tengo que usarlas en 5 turnos sino las descarto en 5 turnos, ahora uso olla de la avaricia la cual me deja sacar 2 cartas mas, utilizo renace el monstruo para revivir a mi dragón de ojos azules (ATK 3000 – DEF 2500) y ahora uso polimerización uniendo a 2 dragones mas de mi mano formo al máximo dragón de ojos azules (ATK 4500 – DEF 3800) ¡ataque de neutrones!

KD: revélate carta boca abajo lazo de gravedad, con esta carta los monstruos de nivel 4 o superior no pueden atacar.

Kaiba: coloco 2 cartas boca abajo y es todo.

KD: mi turno.- sonrio.- es hora del juicio de la muerte, invoco al rey de los sirvientes calavera (ATK ? – DEF 0), por cada sirviente calavera, rey de las calaveras y The lady in The wight que haya en mi cementerio mi rey gana 1000 puntos de ataque por lo que en estos momentos el rey tiene 4000 puntos de ataque.

Kaiba: interesante habilidad especial pero su poder no alcanza el poder de ataque de mi máximo dragón de ojos azules

KD: mi objetivo no es tu dragón sino tú, equipo a mi rey con una carta mágica llamada armadura de opti-camuflage, con esta carta solo se puede equipar a un monstruo de nivel 1 y el monstruo equipado puede atacar directamente.

Kaiba: ¿Qué?

KD: ¡ahora rey mío ataca sus puntos de vida directamente garra de la muerte!

Kaiba: no tan rápido, revelo mi carta boca abajo, anillo de la destrucción.- el anillo se coloca en el cuello del rey calavera.- esta carta destruirá a tu monstruo y a ambos nos quitara los mismos puntos que tenga el monstruo atacante aunque no será así revelo mi segunda carta boca abajo anillo de defensa, esta carta me protege de los efectos negativos del anillo de la destrucción.- el rey es destruido y los puntos de vida de KD bajaron a 0.- tu pierdes ahora quita esta cosa de mi disco de duelo.- KD no estaba muy feliz por su derrota y el disco de duelo de Kaiba no fue destruido, pero de entre la ropa de KD saco otro cuchillo.

KD: jajaja, felicidades ganaste el duelo pero estas a punto de perder otra cosa, ¡TU VIDA! ¡TE DARÉ A PROBAR EL SABOR DE LA MUERTE! JAJAJAJA.- con su mirada totalmente vacía se le acerco a Kaiba para dar un golpe y enterrar su cuchillo, en cada ataque que KD daba Kaiba lo esquivaba y en uno de los ataques cortan el cable atado al disco de duelo de Kaiba quien logra darle un golpe certero en el rostro haciéndolo caer al piso, con lo que Kaiba no conto es que KD tomo tierra del suelo y la lanzo a sus ojos y con ese movimiento tramposo logra cegar a Kaiba y darle una puñalada en su estomago y logro darle otras pero antes de que pudiera completar su tarea se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia y pronuncia unas palabras antes de retirarse.

KD: no pude acabar contigo pero ya veremos si sobrevives JAJAJAJA.- y con eso corre a donde esta oscuro y desaparece, en un instante llegaron las patrullas y la ambulancia, los paramédicos bajaron a ver a los heridos, Kaiba seguía con vida pero su chofer no había logrado sobrevivir, Kaiba fue trasladado al hospital de inmediato, escena del crimen aseguro la zona y a guardar evidencias, un detective bajo de su auto.

Elliot: aseguren bien la zona, que varios oficiales busquen a ese tipo no debe andar muy lejos.- en eso su compañera terminaba de hablar por teléfono y se dirige a el.

Olivia: Elliot, era Cragen nos quiere de regreso, dice que hará esto publico.- con eso ambos detectives se marchan.

**-Ya en la estación de policía-**

Cragen: este asunto se nos esta saliendo de las manos por lo que he decidido hacer esto publico, he citado una conferencia de prensa para mostrar a los medios la identidad de este loco, así puede que con la colaboración ciudadana podamos atraparlo.

Munch: así si alguien lo ve pueda delatar.

**-En la conferencia de prensa-**

Cragen: este es el rostro del asesino, su nombre es Yashiro Kilmore, si se tiene alguna información que puedan dar para su captura están las líneas de la policía cada persona que avise su identidad será confidencial, no necesitamos sus nombres pero si su información.

Reportero: ¿Por qué la policía tardo tanto en dar esta información que es vital para la ciudadanía? la gente tenia derecho a saber.

Cragen: es cierto, la razón es porque el sospechoso ha sido muy hábil y no había dado pistas de su identidad, ahora tenemos su apariencia, esperamos colaboración de la población, si lo ven informen, este tipo es extremadamente peligroso, gracias eso es todo.- Con eso termina la conferencia de prensa y muchos habían visto la noticia, incluyendo a KD que solo se burlaba de la policía.

KD: JAJAJAJAJA, vaya quien lo diría, ya dieron con mi identidad, lentos, ahora veremos si pueden detenerme y atraparme antes de que caiga mi próxima victima, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que den con este lugar.- tomando algunas cosas y escribiendo una nota.- veremos si son tan listos y logran atraparme antes de que complete mi juego y de que mis ultimas 2 piezas caigan en mis manos, tengo otro lugar en donde ocultarme así es que ¡VENGAN POR MI! JAJAJAJAJA.- con esas últimas palabras sale del apartamento de donde estaba.

Con su identidad ya al descubierto se vería si la policía podría finalmente atraparlo, era una carrera contrarreloj, el tiempo se terminaba, ya habían muerto muchas personas ahora la pregunta era ¿podría la policía atraparlo antes de que volviera a atacar?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos aquí está el tercer capitulo, Kaiba gano pero aun KD así termino hiriéndolo, pero no se llevo su baraja ni hizo explotar el disco de duelo, espero que les guste y prometo que los siguientes duelos serán mas interesantes, jejejeje, espero que les guste y que este duelo les parezca interesante sino pues ni veré que puedo hacer después cuídense mucho y tratare de tener el capitulo 4 lo mas pronto posible. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. el secuestro

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 4: El Secuestro**

Después de la conferencia de prensa las llamadas comenzaron a llegar, cada llamada era investigada, personas que decían haberlo visto, lugares y ubicaciones, todo tipo de llamadas entraban, las mas importantes daban una zona en común, los detectives relacionaban las mas útiles

Elliot: hemos recibido más de 500 llamadas, muchos dicen haberlo visto.

Olivia: hemos relacionado las llamadas que de verdad han sido útiles en una zona en común, el este de Domino.

Munch: todos lo ubican en estos perímetros.

Así paso la noche investigando las llamadas y también en ratos los detectives descansaban, así se dio paso a los primeros rayos del sol hasta llegar a ser las 8 de la mañana llego una señora a la estación pidiendo hablar con un detective, todos estaban muy atareados pero el detective Fin la vio y va hacia ella para atenderla.

Fin: detective Tutuola ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

¿?: Hola se que están muy ocupados, mi nombre es Mayumi y hoy en la mañana vi las noticias y he visto al hombre que buscan.

Fin: tome asiento señora.- la dirige hacia un asiento.- ¿Dónde lo ha visto?

Mayumi: en el edificio donde yo vivo, siempre lo había visto con un disco de duelo en el brazo, es un hombre callado y siempre me había dado miedo su mirada, es demasiado fría, como muerta, es mi vecino, en cuanto vi las noticias me preocupe mucho, lleve a mis hijos a la escuela y vine.

Fin: ¿Dónde vive señora Mayumi?

Mayumi: en Domino este, calle federal edificio A apartamento 205, el vive en el 208, por favor tienen que arrestarlo temo por mis hijos a ellos les gusta el duelo de monstruos y me da miedo que les haga daño si sabe que juegan.

Fin: no se preocupe y gracias a que nos dijo su ubicación podremos arrestarlo, gracias por su información fue muy valiosa.

Mayumi: no hay de que solo espero que arresten a ese monstruo que ya ha hecho mucho daño.

Con eso Fin va hacia donde están sus compañeros, les informa sobre lo que la señora Mayumi le había dicho, inmediatamente se prepararon equipos para su arresto en menos de media hora llegaron varias unidades (patrullas), oficiales y los detectives entraron al edificio todos armados y con equipos de protección y se dirigen hacia al apartamento 208.

Elliot: derriben la puerta y tengan cuidado el sospechoso es peligroso.- con eso los oficiales derriban la puerta y los detectives entran apuntado con sus armas, al entrar al apartamento se dan cuenta de que el ya no estaba se había ido, comenzaron a registrar el lugar y lo que encuentran son las barajas de las personas que había asesinado.

Olivia: nada, se fue.

Munch: miren encontré esta nota, al parecer la escribió antes de irse y al parecer se burla de nosotros.

Fin: ¿que es lo que dice?

Munch: dice "si encontraron este lugar los felicito si que son "listos", pero muy lentos, no me atraparan hasta que complete mi juego, si quieren atraparme dense prisa ya que el tiempo esta contado para mis dos siguientes victimas, atacare en cualquier momento, será divertido torpes jajajaja".

Elliot: muy gracioso, se burla de nosotros ese desgraciado.

Olivia: miren cuantas cartas, son demasiadas barajas, ¿a cuantos habrá matado?- dijo Olivia al ver en la repisa varias barajas, en eso un oficial los llama.

Oficial: detectives vengan deben ver esto.- el oficial los dirige hacia una habitación y al entrar se sorprenden por la cantidad de fotografías que hay en la habitación y mas de por quienes eran las fotos.

Elliot: ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

Olivia: son los hermanos Moto, el muy maldito ha estado acosándolos.

Fin: el torneo del año pasado, el de hace dos años.

Munch: y mas notas, de todo lo que los dos hacen fuera de la arena de duelo, salidas con sus amigos, otros pasatiempos, se ve que tiene tiempo acosándolos.

Elliot: recuerdan lo que decía la nota, el tiempo esta contado para mis siguientes dos victimas, se refería a Yami y Yugi ellos son los siguientes.

Olivia: miren lo que dice aquí: "ambos son muy buenos duelistas si los enfrentara ahora de seguro perdería, así que pasara un tiempo para volverme mas fuerte el primero será el menor y después acabare con el mayor" el maldito ya tenia esto planeado.

Fin: esta otra dice la fecha es de ayer: la policía ya conoce mi identidad y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que den con este lugar, debo prepararme para el gran encuentro y llegar antes a ambos hermanos aun si para ello tengo que matar a sus familiares, el destino de ambos chiquillos es la muerte.

Olivia: hare una llamada al capitán.- saco su celular y llama al capitán, le dice sobre los hallazgos en el apartamento, el capitán entonces dio las ordenes.- no esperemos, Munch y Fin vayan a la casa y saque a los familiares de los chicos, Elliot y yo a la escuela por ellos les daremos protección, que escena del crimen se encargue de guardar la evidencia.

Con ello salen de ahí y se dividen en dos grupos, dos se dirigen para la casa de Yami y Yugi y los otros dos a su escuela, había que darse prisa ya que según la nota atacaría en cualquier momento.

Tiempo después los detectives Munch y Fin ya estaban en la casa de los hermanos se dirigieron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una casa-tienda, al cruzar la entrada suena la campanilla, un hombre mayor de baja estatura los recibe con amabilidad.

¿?: Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Fin: buenos días.- ambos mostrando sus placas.- detectives Munch y Tutuola necesitamos que nos acompañe.

¿?: ¿Por qué?

Munch: no están bajo arresto señor…

¿?: Mi nombre es Solomon Moto detective.

Munch: los llevaremos para tomarlo bajo protección a usted y a quien viva con usted.

Solomon: yo vivo con mi hija y mis dos nietos, ellos están en la escuela, ¿protegernos de que?

Fin: no queremos adelantar nada, les explicaremos todo en la estación, ahora por favor llame a su hija.

El señor Moto hace lo indicado y salió una mujer de cabello color rojo, suéter amarillo, lo que parecía ser un chaleco azul, falda morada (n/a: sino me creen vean el capitulo 50 de yugioh pero en la versión en japonés)

¿?: Detectives soy Zora y mí padre me dice que debemos acompañarlos y yo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

Munch: como ya se le menciono a su padre se le explicara en la estación, esto es por su seguridad, otros dos detectives ya fueron a la escuela de sus hijos por ellos.

Zora: mis hijos no están en la escuela hoy, su grupo organizo una excursión para hoy.

Solomon: hija es mejor que los acompañemos para saber que esta pasando.

Zora: de acuerdo, vamos.- con eso salen de la casa tienda ya una ves afuera los señores fueron metidos en el auto de los detectives.

Munch: es mejor que avisemos a Benzon y a Stabler que los chicos no están ahí.- con eso Munch llama a su compañero Stabler para avisarle que ambos hermanos no estaban en la escuela.- Elliot los chicos no están en la escuela.

Elliot: lo se ya estamos aquí, Olivia esta hablando con el orientador de grupo para que nos diga a donde fueron de paseo ¿Qué tal les fue con la familia de los chicos?

Munch: bien ya vamos en camino a la estación.

Elliot: bien, nos veremos después.- cuelga.

Munch: bien ya vámonos, Olivia y Elliot ya están en la escuela, vámonos.- se suben al auto camino a la estación.

**Mientras tanto en la escuela**

Orientador: como les dije el grupo organizo la salida ¿Por qué tanto interés en los hermanos Moto?

Olivia: ambos corren peligro por eso necesitamos llegar a ellos lo antes posible, un demente esta tras ellos.

Elliot: mire sabe que le diré algo, si algo les llega a pasar solo porque esta retrasándonos y no nos dice lo que queremos saber le prometo que le hare la vida difícil, lo cazare.- en tono amenazante.- ahora díganos ¿a donde fue el paseo de los chicos?

Orientador: al museo de ciencia y tecnología de Domino, la salida fue organizada por la profesora de ciencia, espero que todo salga bien.- dijo preocupado y serio.

Olivia: gracias, vámonos.- ambos salieron de la oficina de orientación y se dirigieron a su auto.- porque mejor no lo golpeaste hubiera sido mas efectivo.- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Elliot: no quería decirnos a donde, sabes que ellos están en peligro y no tenemos tiempo para retrasarnos, el museo de ciencia queda a 1 hora de aquí, así que iré lo más rápido que pueda, abróchate bien el cinturón

Olivia: claro que si Elliot no vaya a ser que en el camino nos mates a ambos.- lo dijo en un tono de broma, su compañero lo sabia bien, con ello salen hacia el museo esperando llegar a tiempo.

Después en la estación de policía ya habían llegado los detectives junto con la familia Moto, los llevaron a una sala de interrogación para explicarles la situación.

Zora: ¿pueden decirnos de que se trata todo esto?- pregunto amablemente y preocupada, si había tantos secretos no debía ser nada bueno.

Solomon: hija cálmate deja que hablen.- en eso entra el capitán Cragen.

Munch: señores déjenme presentarles al capitán Cragen.- ambos saludaron amablemente

Cragen: disculpen las molestias que se les pudo haber causado, se les trajo aquí para su protección al igual que a sus dos hijos.

Solomon: es lo que no entiendo, ¿protegernos de que?

Fin: ¿alguna vez han visto a este hombre?- mostrando la foto de KD

Zora: es el tipo que anunciaron en las noticias, yo no lo había visto hasta hoy en la mañana en las noticias.

Munch: su nombre es Yashiro Kilmore el se apoda KD, es el asesino en serie que ha estado aterrorizando la cuidad, mata a los que son duelistas sin piedad, cateamos su apartamento pero el ya se había marchado de ahí y en el cateo encontramos muchas fotografías de sus hijos.- mostrándoles las fotos, al verlas a ambos les causo una gran impresión.

Fin: juntos con notas donde amenaza no solo con matarlos a ellos sino a ustedes también de ser necesario para el, todo indica que ya lleva un tiempo espiando y acechando a sus dos hijos ya tiene aprendida sus rutinas.

Cragen: esa es la razón por la cual los sacamos ya que podría intentar algo contra ustedes para poder atrapar a ambos chicos, ellos son su verdadero objetivo por lo que dos de mis detectives ya fueron por ellos, haremos lo posible por protegerlos, ya cayeron muchas vidas inocentes en sus manos, no permitiremos que ellos también caigan.

Al decir lo último la Sra. Moto comenzó a llorar al saber que sus dos hijos estaban en peligro, sentía que no podía calmarse, el abuelo solo miraba las fotos preocupado.

Zora: mis niños ¡tienen que llegar a ellos, no permitan que les haga daño!- no pudo continuar, el llanto se lo impedía.

Cragen: cálmese dos detectives ya están en camino para traer a sus hijos.

Solomon: eso esperamos capitán, que tragan a mis nietos con bien, cálmate hija.- también quería llorar pero no podía debía ser fuerte y darle ánimos a su hija, ella solo asintió pero calmarse ahora seria muy difícil.

Cragen: los llevaremos a otra sala para que descansen, pueden pedirles a los detectives lo que deseen.- ambos asintieron y con ello el capitán llamo a un oficial el cual los escolto a otra habitación.

Munch: la señora no lo tomo bien.

Fin: ninguna madre toma bien una noticia así.

Cragen: esperemos que esto acabe bien, y no haya nada que lamentar.- esta situación era muy estresante y solo se deseaba lo mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en le museo estaba por suscitarse una desgracia para los hermanos Moto, mientras todos escuchaban atentos la clase de la profesora e ir recorriendo el museo observando los mas grandes experimentos en el mundo y los avances en tecnología algo estaba por ocurrir, el que lo presentía era Yami ya que había estado muy serio y desde que entraron, seriedad que Yugi pudo notar.

Yugi: ¿oye estas bien?- pregunto en tono bajo para que solo Yami pudiera escuchar.

Yami: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- hablando también bajo ya que si la profesora lo notaba los reprendería por ello.

Yugi: bueno es que haz estado muy serio desde que entramos al museo, tú habías estado esperando venir aquí y ahora parece como si estuvieras en otro mundo.

Yami: me disculpo si te preocupe es solo que no puedo evitar sentir lo que estoy sintiendo, es algo muy molesto, es como si nos estuvieran observando, lo comencé a sentir desde que entramos al museo, mas con el hombre extraño que estaba cerca de la puerta, a través de lo que el veía sentí como si nos observara.- era cierto desde que entraron Yami vio a un hombre que según veía una de las exposiciones pero en ese instante sintió como si aquel hombre los observara a ellos.- y como no me quiero arriesgar no quiero que por ningún motivo te separes de mi.

Yugi: yo creo que estas exagerando, ese tipo solo veía una de las exposiciones, no te comportes como si fueras mi niñera teniendo que cuidarme a cada segundo.- a veces para Yugi era muy molesto que Yami estuviera cuidándolo a cada segundo, aunque sabia que el no lo hacia con mala intención no dejaba de ser molesto.

Yami: aunque te molestes no te separaras de mí sabes que lo hago por protegerte (pensando: espero que tengas razón y solo sean ideas mías)

Yugi: ya lo se es solo que a veces exageras.- se quejo ya que era cierto Yami siempre lo había cuidado y protegido desde que ambos eran niños pero muchas veces exageraba.

Yami: di lo que quieras pero no me harás cambiar de opinión.- era mejor no insistir ya que cuando Yami tomaba una decisión no había poder en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero Yami no estaba equivocado, mientras la clase avanzaba una persona se mantenía cuidadosamente cerca de los dos, era como si esta persona fuera un cazador acechando a su presa, vigilando cada movimiento, esperando el momento para actuar. La clase avanzaba y la profesora seguía con las explicaciones, cada pasillo mostraba cosas fascinantes, al pasar por una habitación a Yugi le llama la atención una la cual contenía todo un muestrario del espacio exterior que se veía realmente hermoso, el quería admirar mas esa obra y en un descuido de Yami se dirige a ver pero no tardo ni 10 segundos antes de que Yami se diera cuenta de su ausencia y decidió ir a buscarlo solo avisándole a sus amigos de su ausencia para que lo cubrieran en caso de que la profesora se diera cuenta, entonces va por Yugi y lo encuentra admirando la obra que se presentaba, aquel que los vigilaba noto que ambos estaban solos y por lo tanto era el mejor momento para atacar.

Yami: ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? que no te separaras de mi Yugi- le dijo algo molesto.

Yugi: lo siento es solo que vi esto y quise ver mas, no crees que se ve increíble.- dijo admirando mas ya que realmente un panorama del espacio como ese era muy increíble.

Yami: si es genial pero si descubren que no estamos con el grupo nos pueden castigar y si eso pasa te hare hacer mis tareas por un mes así que ya vámonos.- tomándolo de la muñeca y saliendo de ahí.

Yugi: protestando.- ¡eres un exagerado siempre es lo mismo contigo hazme un favor y deja de tratarme como a un niño!

Yami: entonces deja de actuar como un niño.

Aquel que espiaba a ambos decidió atacar, su objetivo por ahora era el menor, ya había llegado lejos y no se iba a detener, mientras ambos avanzaban el malvado que todas sus victimas habían conocido como KD decidió que el momento oportuno llego así que sin aviso alguno de su presencia salió enfrente del mayor de los hermanos y soltó un golpe contra el rostro de Yami lo mas fuerte que pudo derribándolo al piso y al caer soltó a Yugi quien estaba asustado al ver a su hermano mayor en el piso.

Yugi: por Dios ¿hermano estas bien?- al querer acercarse para ayudarlo el malvado lo tomo de su mano.- ¡suéltame! ¡Alguien que nos ayude!- en el forcejeo KD le pone un pañuelo en nariz y boca el cual tenia cloroformo y así poco a poco Yugi fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Yami al escucharlo gritar intento recuperarse del golpe ya que por la fuerza del mismo lo había aturdido, su nariz no dejaba de sangrar y el no se la soltaba, al ver a su hermanito inconsciente quiso levantarse pero el malvado que veía no se lo permitió ya que al verlo intentar levantarse soltó una fuerte patada en su estomago dejándolo en el piso. Al pasar junto a Yami este lo sujeto de la pierna lo más fuerte que pudo.

Yami: no te llevaras a mi hermano menor.- dijo con una mirada desafiante

En respuesta a eso KD saco una macana oculta de entre su ropa y con mucha fuerza empezó a golpear la espalda, costillas y caderas de Yami repetidas veces pero ni así Yami lo soltaba.

KD se enfureció y soltó mas golpes esta ves contra su mano y muñeca hasta tal grado de romperla ya que solo así lo soltó, para rematar un ultimo golpe en su rostro y salió corriendo con Yugi inconsciente en sus hombros dejando atrás a Yami semiconsciente, un guardia de seguridad que iba pasando logro ver lo ocurrido y alerto a los demás y corrió hacia Yami para ver como estaba y recibió de su parte una débil respuesta.

Guardia ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Yami: no se preocupe por mi vaya tras el no deje que se lleve a mi hermano.- le dijo estando muy débil y casi al borde del desmayo, a Yami le importaba mas la seguridad de Yugi que la suya.

Guardia: bien, a todos los elementos tenemos un secuestro, cierren todas las salidas y llamen al 911, no te preocupes estarás bien y tu hermano también.

En esos momentos llego su profesora junto con el grupo, al escuchar los gritos fue corriendo a ver que pasaba, sus amigos al verlo en esas condiciones van mas rápido con el.

Tea: ¿Yami que te paso?- Pregunto preocupada al verlo así.

Tristán: ¿Dónde esta Yugi?- Pregunto al no verlo y ayudándole a sentarse y recargarse con mucho cuidado.

Profesora: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Le pregunto también estando muy preocupada y sacando un pañuelo para detener el sangrado que tenia.

Yami: fue mi culpa, se lo llevo, fue mi culpa.- en ese momento quedo inconsciente debido a los golpes que recibió, también derramando lagrimas a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Mientras tanto KD al ir acercándose a la salida varios guardias intentaron interceptarlo pero su intento fue en vano ya que el era demasiado ágil para ellos, cometiendo la mas cruel carnicería contra los guardias apuñalando a varios de muerte y logrando escapar con Yugi.

Minutos después llegaron dos detectives a la escena.

Olivia: Elliot ¿mira que habrá pasado?

Elliot: no lo se pero ya lo puedo imaginar, vamos a ver.- van y se encuentran con un guardia, el al principio les impide el acceso y ellos mostraron sus placas al verlas les da acceso y les cuenta lo sucedido el guardia al terminar su relato y contestar algunas preguntas les señala donde esta el joven que KD golpeo.

Elliot: el maldito se nos adelanto, mira la carnicería que provoco.- dijo al ver a los guardias heridos.

Olivia: aun lado policía.- ambos mostrando sus placas.- soy la detective Benzon mi compañero el detective Stabler ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Profesora: no lo se yo escuche gritos y vine a ver y entonces lo vi así, Yugi ya no estaba.- estaba muy angustiada por lo sucedido.

Elliot: ¿y usted es…?

Profesora: soy la profesora de ciencias de estos chicos, no debí descuidarlos.- en eso se escucha el sonido de las patrullas y las ambulancias, entran los paramédicos a llevarse a Yami ya que estaba mal herido, tenia un sangrado que no se había podido controlar.

Olivia: voy con ellos.

Elliot: esta bien me quedo con los de escena del crimen y los demás alumnos para avisarles a sus padres lo sucedido.

Ambos detectives se separan pero no sin antes que los amigos de Yami intervinieran.

Tea: yo voy con usted detective.

Tristán: yo también.

Olivia: chicos entiendo que se preocupen por su amigo pero es mejor que se queden.

Tea: no importa lo que diga detective, iremos con el aunque a nadie le guste, es nuestro amigo y no vamos a dejarlo solo mucho menos en este momento.

Tristán: siempre hemos estado con Yami y Yugi en las buenas y en las malas, no los abandonaremos, iremos lo quiera o no.

Ante eso la detective no supo que responder y por las miradas que ambos chicos tenían supo que nos los haría cambiar de opinión.

Olivia: muy bien chicos vámonos.- los tres siguen a los paramédicos y suben a la ambulancia donde Yami fue introducido.

Mientras Elliot entrevistaba a todos en el museo, Olivia entrevistaba a los dos chicos en la ambulancia, en el camino ellos le dijeron lo que sabían antes del rapto lo cual no era mucho y mas que nada también hablaron del hecho que no iban a abandonar a Yami en un momento como ese, la detective se sorprendía ante eso ya que había llevado casos donde amigos matan a sus amigos pero en estos chicos veía una amistad real y sincera le alegraba saber que todavía existían amigos verdaderos en el mundo ( n/a: las partes en las que hablo de la amistad las dedico a mis dos mejores amigas las mosqueteras)

Al llegar al hospital llevaron a Yami a la sala de urgencias para tratar sus heridas, mientras Olivia se quedaba con Tea y Tristán, ella les explico como estaba la situación y la evidencia que habían encontrado en el cateo, ellos estaban muy preocupados al saber que ambos hermanos habían sido espiados por mucho tiempo también Olivia llamo a su capitán para notificar lo ocurrido y mando traer a la madre y el abuelo del chico para que estuvieran con el en ese momento.

Ahora solo restaba esperar a que Yami despertara y encontrar a Yugi lo cual no iba a ser nada fácil, los detectives de antemano sabían que KD no tenia corazón alguno y que el chico sufriría mucho antes de que lo matara, sabían que el actuaba con mucha crueldad, ahora empezaba una carrera contra reloj, el seguiría la misma rutina: primero seria un duelo contra Yugi antes de matarlo solo esperaban que ganara aunque eso no haría diferencia alguna, Kaiba fue el ejemplo, el gano y KD casi lo mato, los detectives esperaban llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos KD ataco a los hermanos Moto, pobrecito Yami salió muy lastimado, solo resta saber que pasara con Yugi, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. duelo por sobrevivir

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 5: Duelo Por Sobrevivir**

Paso un rato desde que Yami fue ingresado al hospital por causa de las heridas que le causo KD, no había noticias de los doctores, en un rato salió el doctor y también iban llegando el Sr. Y la Sra. Moto dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Olivia, Tea y Tristán.

Zora: por Dios ¿que paso?

Olivia: señora Moto soy la detective Benzon el es el doctor que atendió a Yami estaba a punto de decirnos el estado en que se encuentra.

Solomon: ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto doctor?

Doctor: su hijo presenta varios golpes en rostro, espalda, cintura; tiene 4 costillas rotas, su muñeca izquierda también tiene fracturas, su nariz recibió un golpe muy fuerte pero afortunadamente no esta fracturada, ahora ya se encuentra estable y esta despierto, estará aquí por hoy para estar en observación y mañana podrá irse.

Zora: y ¿Qué hay de mi otro hijo Yugi?

Olivia: señores lo lamento mucho, su hijo Yugi fue secuestrado, las lesiones que Yami presenta son porque trato de evitar que se llevaran a Yugi.

Con los ojos abiertos en impresión por lo que había dicho la detective la señora Moto comenzó a llorar y casi se desmayo por la impresión, no podía ser cierto que su hijo menor ahora estuviera en manos de un loco, solo podía imaginar lo peor, en eso hablo el abuelo Moto.

Solomon: ¿Cómo pudieron permitir tal cosa? sus compañeros y su capitán nos prometieron que traerían a mis nietos a salvo, que nada malo les pasaría, y ahora Yami esta lastimado y Yugi fue secuestrado.- estaba muy indignado

Olivia: haremos y todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Tea: ¿doctor podemos ver a nuestro amigo? Dijo Tea ya que hasta ahora ella y Tristán se habían mantenido al margen y al igual que la madre de Yami quería llorar.

Doctor: claro habitación 101, señora tiene que calmarse, si su hijo la ve así lo único que hará será angustiarlo, con permiso debo ir a ver a otros pacientes.

Solomon: esperaremos a que te calmes para ir a ver a Yami.- ella solo asintió.

Olivia: señores debo hablar con Yami, que me diga que fue me que sucedió.

Solomon: ¿Qué no debería haber un tutor presente? El es menor de edad.

Olivia: los sospechosos menores tienen derecho de contar con un tutor presente, su nieto es victima no cuenta con ese derecho, además para el será mas fácil hablar sobre lo que sucedió si hablo a solas con el.- el abuelo asintió.

Tristán: nosotros iremos a ver a Joey y le diremos lo que sucedió.

Y así la detective Benzon se dirigió a la habitación de Yami, Tea y Tristán fueron con Joey y los señores Moto se quedaron en la sala de espera, Olivia llego a la habitación de Yami, el solo volteaba aun lado y a pesar que la detective toco la puerta anunciando su presencia Yami no volteo a verla.

Olivia: hola Yami ¿me recuerdas? soy la detective Benzon.- asintió pero no volteo.- el doctor me dijo que ya estabas mejor, hable con tus amigos, me dijeron lo mucho que te estiman y también lo mucho que cuidas de tu hermano menor.

Al escuchar nombrar a Yugi decide hablar pero sin voltear a verla, no quería que la detective se diera cuenta de la tristeza que sentía.

Yami: eso no lo he hecho bien, si lo hubiera cuidado mejor esto no hubiera pasado.- su voz se notaba algo quebrada mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza de su mano, era muy evidente su tristeza.

Olivia: sin importar lo que sucedió debes saber que no es tu culpa.

Yami: si lo es detective, es solo mi culpa, debí cuidar mejor a Yugi pero falle.

Olivia: no, no lo es y aunque no quieras voltearme a ver se que estas demasiado triste por esto, se nota que Yugi es muy importante para ti, muchos no se comportan como tu lo haces, protegiendo a sus seres queridos pero ahora necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió.

Yami: yo le dije a Yugi que no se separara de mi porque en la entrada había visto a un hombre que no me inspiro confianza y comenzó a reclamarme de que siempre lo trato como a un niño, yo sentía como si nos siguieran y en un momento que le quite la vista de encima Yugi no estaba, les pedí a Tea y Tristán que me cubrieran para ir a buscarlo y lo encontré, me lo lleve de la mano para reunirnos con los demás y fue cuando salió por enfrente, me golpeo en el rostro para que soltara a Yugi, lo solté y caí al piso, le puso un trapo en nariz y boca con algo que lo durmió, me quise levantar pero me golpeo mas, antes de que se fuera lo tome con mi mano izquierda y el saco algo como un palo y golpeo mi mano y muñeca tan fuerte que la fracturo y lo solté después de muchos golpes y se fue con Yugi, es mi culpa.- dijo lo ultimo estando ya muy alterado.

Olivia: trataste de defender a tu hermano, esa es la razón por la cual estas en este hospital, no te culpes sin sentido, lo encontraremos y traeremos a Yugi de regreso.

Yami: por favor.- en eso se voltea a verla y la detective se dio cuenta que el estaba llorando.- deben encontrarlo antes de que le hagan daño, se que ese sujeto no tiene corazón y no le importaría hacerle daño, por favor deben encontrarlo.

Olivia: lo encontraremos ahora es mejor que descanses, debes reponerte de tus lesiones tu madre y abuelo están aquí igual que tus amigos, quieren verte descansa.

Yami asintió pero seguía con la misma mirada de tristeza, en ese momento entraron su abuelo y su madre alegres de verlo a salvo.

Zora. Yami mi niño, que bueno que estas bien.- dijo abrazándolo.

Yami: mamá.- correspondiendo el abrazo.- lo siento fue mi culpa que se llevaran a Yugi, en verdad lo siento.

Abuelo: no es tu culpa Yami, intentaste defender a tu hermano, nos alegra verte a salvo.

Pero Yami seguía con la misma expresión de tristeza, se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido, en ese momento la detective salió de la habitación. Olivia se dirigió a la habitación de Joey el ya se encontraba mucho mejor se ve que se estaba recuperando rápidamente pero también estaba preocupado por lo que le podría pasar a Yugi después de lo que Tea y Tristán le contaron esperaba que la policía actuara rápido y llegaran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, también expreso su preocupación por Yami le alegraba que saliera vivo de eso pero sabia que se culparía por lo sucedido, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo, después de entrevistar a todos salió para la estación donde lo mas seguro ya estaban sus compañeros pero antes de irse puso una escolta policiaca a Yami era mejor asegurarse que nada mas pasara.

En la estación todo era un verdadero caos, llamadas, todos investigando las pistas del secuestro, en fin, Olivia fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Capitán: detective Benzon ¿Cómo te fue con Yami?

Olivia: me relato lo que sucedió, fue por su hermano que se había separado del grupo y cuando los vio solos los ataco, ahoya ya se encuentra estable pero se culpa por lo sucedido.

Fin: Yugi Moto de 15 años, fue secuestrado del museo hace ya dos horas, es uno de los mejores duelistas solo es superado por su hermano mayor Yami.

Munch: también tenemos a Yami Moto de 16 años, fue lastimado al intentar salvar a su hermano, es conocido como el mejor duelista del mundo, el rey de los juegos.

Elliot: además de Yami hay dos guardias mas heridos de gravedad y otros dos muertos, algunos testigos vieron el numero de matricula del vehículo, ya se envió un boletín del auto.

Capitán: ¿Qué opina doc?- Preguntando al doctor Huang.

Huang: sabe que su identidad se revelo solo que ahora eso no es importante para el, sabe que todos están tras el, para el esto es un juego de poder el cual quiere ganar sin importar a quien lastime, para ahora usara el mismo modus, primero tendrá un duelo con Yugi y sin importar el resultado del duelo lo matara, no tenemos mucho tiempo Yugi corre un gran peligro y una vez que termine ira tras Yami.

Capitán: muy bien este hombre tiene a un joven inocente en sus manos debemos apurarnos a encontrarlo antes de que acabe con su vida, traigan a Yami a esta estación para su protección con su familia.

Olivia: capitán el doctor quiere que Yami este en el hospital hoy para observación

Capitán: pues ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de observarlo, extiendan las zonas de búsquedas a otros condados, otras ciudades, otros países, otros mundos tuvo que haberlo llevado a algún lugar ya saben sus deberes ahora retírense.

Con las ordenes dadas todos comenzaron sus deberes, el tiempo seguía su curso y ahora era una carrera contra reloj, todos esperaban llegar a tiempo antes de que otra vida se perdiera gracias a un juego enfermo y retorcido de alguien de quien no se sabían sus motivos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en un lugar que parecía estar muy oscuro un chico de cabello tricolor comenzaba a despertar, se sentía confundido estaba en el suelo al despertar, se veía muy oscuro y no se miraba a nadie, de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido, su hermano mayor siendo golpeado solo por tratar de defenderlo.

Yugi: lo siento Yami.- volteando a ver mas el lugar.- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto aun sentado en el suelo.

¿?: Atrapado en este lugar y en mi juego.- se escucho una voz resonar de repente.

Yugi: ¿Quién eres tú?¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Soy tu verdugo y mi nombre no te incumbe pero tu puedes llamarme KD.

Yugi: ¿Por qué lastimaste a mi hermano mayor?

KD: jajajaja sabia que no te iba a soltar y debí improvisar fue tan dulce su patético intento por evitarlo y al final no lograr nada jajajaja.

KD solo hablaba pero estaba tan oscuro que no se notaba y el lugar tenia mucho eco que tampoco se distinguía de donde provenía su voz.

Yugi: ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Eres un cobarde ¡muéstrate!

KD: eres bastante curioso, tus palabras no me importan y para tu pregunta te traje aquí porque quiero tener un poco de privacidad, quiero jugar contigo.

Yugi: ¿jugar conmigo?¿A que te refieres?

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada y KD frente a el mirándolo de una manera fría y sonriendo.

KD: un duelo ¿porque crees que estas atado a un disco de duelo o no te habías dado cuenta? Tal vez no porque solo piensas en tu querido hermano mayor.

Tenia razón Yugi no se había dado cuenta de tenia un disco de duelo en su brazo el cual tenía una atadura al piso.

Yugi: ¿Qué pretendes?- poniéndose de pie.

KD: te lo diré.- sonriendo aun más.- pretendo divertirme contigo por un muy buen rato en un duelo.

Yugi: estas loco yo no quiero tener un duelo contigo.

KD: tal vez pero el negarte no es una buena idea.

Yugi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KD: si te niegas no solo vas a ser tu quien pagara las consecuencias de tu decisión sino también tu hermano mayor las pagara, si crees que con unos cuantos golpes sufrió imagínate cuanto mas lo hare sufrir matándolo lenta y dolorosamente y a ti te hare sufrir haciendo que veas como lo mato y sin que puedas hacer nada jajajaja.

Yugi: no, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima.

KD: claro que me atrevería y te pondré esto así, este duelo es tu oportunidad de sobrevivir gana y tal vez seas libre pero niégate y ambos me las pagaran y morirán de la peor manera y si pierdes te matare, así que ¿Qué decides?

Yugi: ¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO! Y SI TENER UN DUELO CONTIGO ES MI ÚNICA OPCIÓN!- sacando su baraja y poniéndola en el disco de duelo.- LO HARE NO DEJARE QUE AMENACES A MI HERMANO MAYOR LUCHARE POR EL.

Yugi era un chico tierno y pacifico alguien que no se exaltaba pero cuando amenazan a las personas que el más amaba era como si adoptara la personalidad de su hermano mayor.

KD: sabía que aceptarías (pensando: ganes o pierdas de igual manera te matare) comencemos veamos que tan fuerte eres.

Yugi, KD: ¡DUELO!

KD: (4000 LP) yo comenzare, coloco una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, terminare mi turno veamos si puedes salir de esta.

Yugi: (4000 LP) claro que puedo no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, mi turno, invoco al guardián celta en modo de ataque (ATK 1400 – DEF 1200) ataca a su monstruo boca abajo.- el guardián celta ataca pero el monstruo no es destruido.- ¿Por qué no se destruyo?

KD: creo que la habilidad de mi monstruo te dejo despistado su nombre es espíritu reaper (ATK 300 – DEF 200) y no puede ser destruido en batalla además de otra habilidad que mas adelante te mostrare.

Yugi: colocare una carta boca abajo y término mi turno.

KD: mi turno, invoco al caballo pesadilla en modo de ataque (ATK 500 – DEF 400) ataca sus puntos de vida directamente.- Yugi se sorprendió por lo dicho.- perdón creo que mejor te explico mi caballo puede sobrepasar a tus monstruos y atacarte a ti directamente, ahora ataca (Yugi 4000 LP – 3500 LP) termino mi turno.

Yugi: mi turno, sacrifico a mi guardián celta para invocar a convoca al cráneo (ATK 2500 – DEF 1200) convoca al cráneo ataca a su caballo de las pesadillas.- el cráneo prepara su ataque y ataca.

KD: no tan rápido activo mi carta boca abajo niega el ataque, con esto termina tu fase de batalla.

Yugi: termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno, activo mi carta mágica polimerización, fusiono a reaper con el caballo pesadilla para formar a reaper de pesadilla (ATK 800 DEF 600) y para que no haya sorpresas mi nuevo monstruo posee todas las habilidades de mis dos monstruos fusionados, no puede ser destruido en batalla y puede atacarte directamente, ahora ataca ( Yugi 3500 LP – 2700 LP) y algo mas tienes que descartar una carta de tu mano, es la otra habilidad que te mencione que reaper tenía, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Yugi: descartando a su hechizo del dragón.- mi turno convoca al cráneo ataca con tus relámpagos

KD: activo mi carta de trampa lazo de gravedad.- el cráneo cancelo su ataque.- esta carta no permite que ningún monstruo de nivel 4 o superior ataque así que despreocúpate reaper no te atacara mas ya que su nivel es 5 pero tu tampoco me atacaras, creí que serias mas desafiante a comparación de tu amigo Joey o Kaiba

Yugi: termino mi turno (pensando: tiene razón no estoy siendo desafiante, como me gustaría que Yami estuviera aquí, se que el debe estar bien pero aun así lo necesito)

KD: ya veo debes estar pensando en tu hermano cierto.- Yugi se sorprendió por lo que dijo.- es mejor que lo olvides y concéntrate en tu situación ya que si no lo has notado he bloqueado cada uno de tus ataques, te venceré y luego te matare y adivina quien sigue después de ti para cavar su tumba, mi turno y creo que pasare

Yugi: no te dejare amenazar la vida de mi hermano, mi turno invoco a mi espadachín silencioso en modo de ataque (Lv 0 ATK 1000 – DEF 1000) y tu lazo de gravedad no puede detenerlo ataca, a pesar de que tu monstruo no sea destruido los daños son aplicados (KD 4000 LP – 3800 LP) terminare mi turno

KD: mi turno, coloco a mi sirviente calavera en modo de defensa (ATK 300 – DEF 200) es todo

Yugi: mi turno ahora se activa la habilidad especial de mi espadachín silencioso crece un nivel y aumenta 500 puntos de ataque (LV 1 - ATK 1500 – DEF 1500) ahora espadachín ataca de nuevo a su reaper (KD 3800 LP – 3100) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

KD: mi turno activo carta mágica de-fusión para revertir la fusión de mis dos monstruos reaper en defensa y mi caballo pesadilla en modo de ataque, ataca sus puntos de vida directamente

Yugi: esta vez no activo mi carta de trampa niega el ataque con esto se termina tu fase de batalla

KD: termino mi turno (pensando: mejoro lo cual no importa, ganes o pierdas de igual modo acabare contigo)

Yugi: mi turno mi espadachín silencioso salta un nivel mas y 500 puntos mas (LV 2 – ATK 2000 – DEF 2000) ahora invoco a mi mago silencioso en modo de ataque (LV 0 – ATK 1000 – DEF 1000) espadachín silencioso destruye a su caballo pesadilla.- lo ataca y destruye.- (KD 3100 LP – 1600 LP) mago silencioso ataca a su sirviente calavera.- lo destruye.- termino mi turno

KD: (pensando: y no será lo único que termine si no también tu vida terminara)- sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la estación todos se habían movilizado, el capitán Cragen había dado la orden de que Yami permaneciera en la estación por su seguridad, el ahora estaba en la estación en una de las habitaciones con camas, estas eran para que los detectives descansaran casos muy difíciles y en que no podían ir a casa a descansar.

Yami permanecía allí sentado pensando y recordando el momento en que se llevaron a Yugi, se sentía impotente por según el no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, el capitán hablaba con sus familiares, el quería hacer algo por ayudar pero no se le ocurría nada y no quería quedarse ahí sentado, se imaginaba que Yugi ya debía estar teniendo el duelo y sabia que podía ganar pero le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando este terminara así que debía darse prisa y herido o no el haría algo.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta en la estación para aclarar un poco sus ideas así que salió de la habitación sigilosamente ya que si lo veían no lo dejarían salir de ahí por ordenes del capitán, mientras daba su recorrido se daba cuenta que todos estaban muy atareados con este asunto, se dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser un pizarrón grande, en el había muchas cosas, números de matriculas, fotos del sospechoso y de las victimas anteriores pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que había fotos de el y Yugi en actividades de las cuales no tenían porque tomar fotos, también unas notas, en ese momento es visto por el capitán

Capitán: jovencito deberías estar descansando, deja de mirar eso y vamos te llevare a una habitación para que descanses

Yami: volteando a verlo.- ¿Qué es todo esto capitán? No me moveré hasta que me de una explicación.

El capitán decido decirle la verdad ya no tenia caso ocultársela, ya había visto la evidencia reunida y era lógico que tuviera curiosidad

Capitán: esas fotografías fueron encontradas en el apartamento de KD durante un cateo, lo que indica que el había estado tras de ti y tu hermano junto con estas notas donde amenaza de muerte a toda tu familia, tu abuelo y tu madre ya saben de esto.

Yami: sorprendido y a la vez indignado.- y ¿Cuándo se supone que iban a decírmelo? tengo derecho a saberlo.

Capitán: tu abuelo no quería que lo supieras nadie quería preocuparte pero ya que viste el pizarrón donde hemos reunido toda la evidencia posible es mejor decírtelo

Yami: bajando la mirada.- se que no querían que me preocupara pero tengo derecho a saberlo, esto se trata de mi y de mi hermano y mi familia, no es justo que me lo hayan ocultado.- dijo un poco alterado.

Capitán: es mejor que descanses alterarte no te hace bien, tus heridas son muy recientes y no quiero correr ningún riesgo contigo.- en eso llegan dos de los detectives

Elliot: capitán tenemos informes sobre el auto en el que se llevaron a Yugi.- Yami al escuchar eso decidió quedarse a escuchar más.

Olivia: algunos testigos que nos dijeron que vieron el auto en la zona este de domino, seguimos esa pista y encontramos el auto pero abandonado y otros testigos que encontramos nos dijeron que robo otro auto y así hemos estado dando vueltas a la ciudad, ya que roba autos para que le perdamos la pista.

Olivia: pero cada vez que roba un auto siempre es en la misma zona todo se concentra en el este de domino, no sale de su zona segura, Yugi tiene que estar metido entre estos territorios

Elliot: seguiremos esta pista y nos centraremos en esta zona para encontrar nuevamente su rastro.

Yami al escuchar la última palabra del detective hace un gesto sorpresivo era como si se le ocurriera algo.

Olivia: ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto al ver el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Yami.

Yami: rastro, rastrear.- tronando sus dedos.- eso es, capitán ya intentaron rastrear la señal que transmite el disco de duelo.

Elliot: ¿Estas diciendo que esas cosas que ustedes se ponen en el brazo son rastreables?

Yami: si esas cosas como usted dice detective son rastreables, no muchos lo saben pero Kaibacorp instalo un sistema de rastreo vía satelital en cada uno de los discos de duelo, si esta activado hay una esperanza de encontrar a Yugi a tiempo.

Capitán: pero solo si esta activado ¿Qué tal si no lo esta?

Yami: yo creo que esta activado y que Yugi esta en duelo, siento que el sigue bien pero no será por mucho, esta vez escuchare el consejo de mi corazón.- llevándose una mano al pecho.- tenemos que intentarlo.

Capitán: esta bien se nos acaban las opciones y este puede ser nuestro ultimo intento, vayan con Novak para que les consiga una orden para que en Kaibacorp nos dejen ver los registros del rastreo satelital.

Yami: tengo una mejor idea ¿Kaiba sigue en el hospital cierto?

Olivia: si pero los doctores dicen que esta en coma, una de las apuñaladas que recibió atravesó una arteria vital, no podrás hablar con el si eso fue lo que se te ocurrió.

Yami: no exactamente, supongo que su hermano menor Mokuba esta con el cuidándolo, ellos son muy unidos como Yugi y yo lo somos debe estar con el y el puede darnos lo que queremos.

Capitán: detectives diríjanse al hospital si lo que Yami dice es cierto será mas rápido.

Yami: yo quiero ir con ustedes, Mokuba no va a abrirse con gente desconocida, el me conoce me dirá lo que necesitamos saber.

Capitán: que vaya con ustedes pero no lo pierdan de vista.

Con eso los 3 se van, en poco tiempo llegaron al hospital y encontraron al doctor quien les dijo el número de habitación de Kaiba, Yami se adelanto corriendo y los detectives lo siguieron, Yami llego a la habitación y efectivamente ahí estaba Mokuba.

Yami: hola Mokuba.- al escuchar la voz volteo ya que la reconoció de inmediato.

Mokuba: hola Yami ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto al ver su brazo izquierdo con un yeso, varios curitas en la nariz y su rostro golpeado.

Yami: te explicare después pero necesito de tu ayuda.- Mokuba asintió, en eso llegan los detectives.- mira necesito entrar al sistema de rastreo de Kaibacorp.

Mokuba: ¿para que y quienes son ellos?- los detectives se iban a presentar cuando Yami los interrumpió.

Yami: son detectives y quiero eso para poder localizar un disco de duelo, la misma persona que lastimo a Kaiba tiene a Yugi y si no lo encuentro a tiempo solo encontrare su cuerpo sin vida, ellos deben estar en duelo ahora tal como ocurrió con Kaiba antes de que lo hirieran, por favor ayúdame.

Mokuba: esta bien solo déjame hacer una llamada.- saco su celular.- habla Mokuba Kaiba accedan a la base de datos de rastreo y encuentren cualquier disco de duelo activo en la ciudad… traspasen la información y coordenadas a mi computador portátil… Si gracias.- sacando una pequeña computadora portátil.- mira en toda la ciudad solo hay dos discos de duelo activos en las bodegas del muelle Domino, toma para que sigas el rastro.- le entrega el aparato.- Suerte Yami.

Yami: muchas gracias Mokuba.- se dirige con los detectives y los 3 salen de la habitación dándole las gracias a Mokuba.- aquí es donde están ambos siguen en duelo.

Elliot: llamando al capitán.- capitán tenemos la ubicación, iremos de inmediato, envié unidades de refuerzo y una ambulancia por si acaso al muelle Domino, si vamos para allá.- colgando su teléfono.- Yami tu quédate aquí veremos que un oficial te recoja y te lleve de regreso a la estación.

Yami: de ninguna manera yo voy con ustedes, mi hermano menor me necesita ya le falle una vez y no le volveré a fallar.

Olivia: es demasiado peligroso.

Yami: lea mis labios con cuidado detective, no me importa el peligro yo voy con ustedes, no les entregare el computador.- tomando el computador con mas fuerza.- la única manera es que me sometan y me lo quiten por la fuerza pero con eso se arriesgan a lastimarme mas, Yugi me necesita así que yo iré a ayudarle, ustedes deciden.

Ante eso no tuvieron otra opción, se estaba poniendo necio y por su mirada hablaba muy enserio

Elliot: esta bien pero te mantendrás al margen.

Yami: de acuerdo pero ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vámonos ya.

Con eso los 3 se van esperaban llegar a tiempo, Yami tenia esperanza de que Yugi resistiera hasta que el llegara a ayudarlo, tenia fe de que Yugi ganaría.

**Mientras tanto el duelo continuaba**

KD: mi turno.

Yugi: se activa la habilidad especial de mi mago silencioso cuando sacas una carta aumenta un nivel y 500 puntos de ataque (LV 1 – ATK 1500 – DEF 1500)

KD: para lo que eso me importa, juego graciosa caridad la cual me deja sacar 3 cartas y descarto 2 de mi mano.- enviando dos sirvientes calavera (LV 4 – ATK 3000 – DEF 3000) del mago silencioso.- tal vez con eso aumente el poder de tu monstruo hasta 3000, pero ya que su nivel es 4 queda atrapado en mi lazo de gravedad, también juego entierro de los tontos el cual me permite enviar una carta de monstruo de mi baraja al cementerio.- enviando a The lady in wight.- el momento de que mi mejor criatura aparezca llego, es hora del juicio de la muerte, invoco al rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque.- el rey hizo su aparición saliendo bruscamente del piso.- (ATK ? – DEF 0) el rey gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada uno de sus sirvientes que hay en el cementerio y ahora hay 4 descansando en la tumba por lo que mi rey tiene un total de 4000 puntos de ataque, de mi mano activo una carta mágica doble invocación, esta carta me permite hacer una segunda invocación normal en este turno, invoco a un segundo rey el cual tiene el mismo poder que el anterior (ATK 4000 – DEF 0) ahora reyes míos ataquen a su convoca al cráneo y a su mago silencioso.- atacaron y los monstruos fueron destruidos, el viento que los ataques produjeron fue tan fuerte que casi derriban a Yugi (Yugi 2700 LP – 200) termino mi turno.

Yugi: mi turno, mi espadachín silencioso avanza un nivel mas (LV 3 – ATK 2500 – DEF 2500) lo cambio a modo de defensa y coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, es todo (pensando: mi monstruo en modo de defensa me servirá de mucho)

KD: mi turno, 2 monstruos en defensa que hare pedazos, reyes destruyan a sus monstruos en defensa.- atacan pero solo el espadachín silencioso es destruido.- ¿Qué pasa?

Yugi: acabas de activar la habilidad especial de mi monstruo su nombre es malvavisco y cuando es atacado cuando esta boca abajo tu pierdes 1000 puntos de vida (KD 1600 LP – 600LP) y como bono adicional no es destruido en batalla (ATK 300 – DEF 500)

KD: esa pequeña habilidad te salvo pero no por mucho tiempo, termino mi turno.

Yugi: mi turno (pensando: ahora lo que tengo no me sirve de mucho, tengo que resistir) termino mi turno.

KD: pasaste turno por lo que veo se te acabaron las opciones, mi turno.- sonriendo.- activo una carta de equipo armadura de opti-camuflage esta carta solo puede ser equipada a un monstruo de nivel 1 y le da la habilidad de atacar directamente.- Yugi se sorprende.- equipo a uno de mis reyes ya que ambos son nivel 1, rey de los sirvientes calavera ataca a los puntos de vida de Yugi directamente, ataca con tu poderosa garra de la muerte, todo se termino para ti jajajaja.

Yugi: no tan rápido, tengo una carta boca abajo la que puse desde un principio y es momento de utilizarla, actívate carta de trampa circulo de los hechizos.- con eso queda atrapado.- cancela tu ataque y le quita a tu monstruo 700 puntos de ataque (n/a: yo aquí en este duelo estoy utilizando los efectos que salieron en la serie, la carta de circulo de los hechizos ya no tiene el efecto de quitar puntos de ataque) (4000 – 3300)

KD: muy listo, activo olla de la avaricia, saco dos cartas.- sonriendo.- y mira nada mas lo que tengo aquí, activo mi segunda carta de equipo armadura de opti-camuflage y lo equipo a mi segundo rey.- Yugi se sorprendió.- lo malo es que ya no puedo atacar, estas acabado en mi siguiente turno te eliminare de este duelo y de este mundo jajajaja.

Yugi: mi turno, activo olla de la avaricia, saco dos cartas.- poniendo su mano en su baraja y cerrando los ojos.- (es mi ultima oportunidad en este duelo, pondré toda mi fe en mis ultimas dos cartas, corazón de las cartas guíame).- sacando sus dos cartas, al sacarlas abrió los ojos y vio cuales eran.- aun tengo una oportunidad, activo tornado místico espacial, destruyo tu carta de trampa lazo de gravedad.- es destruida.- sacrifico a mi malvavisco para invocar a mi maga oscura en modo de ataque (ATK 2000 – DEF 1700)

KD: ¿En modo de ataque? Tu maga oscura no tiene el suficiente poder para vencer a alguno de mis monstruos.

Yugi: lo se, tus monstruos son poderosos pero tienen una debilidad.

KD: ¿Qué debilidad?- pregunto enojado.

Yugi: su poder depende de los monstruos semejantes a el en el cementerio pero sin esas cartas tu monstruo no tiene poder, así es que eliminare su poder con esto, activo mi carta mágica libera almas, esta carta me permite retirar del juego a 5 monstruos de tu cementerio o del mío así es que tus monstruos se van.- los sirvientes del rey fueron saliendo del cementerio uno a uno hasta no quedar ninguno.- y así el poder de tu rey cae hasta 0.- KD se sorprendió.

KD: no puede ser el poder de mis reyes es de 0.

Yugi: es momento de terminar con esto, no tienes cartas boca abajo y tu única protección era tu carta de lazo de gravedad y ahora que no esta ¡maga oscura ataca y termina este duelo con tu ataque de magia oscura!- la maga oscura acato la orden y destruyo al rey de los sirvientes calavera (KD 600 LP – 0 LP)

Así termino el duelo con la victoria de Yugi sobre KD este cayo de rodillas por la derrota, mientras Yugi aprovechaba para sacar su brazo y poder huir, de repente KD comenzó a reír desquiciada mente eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

KD: jajajaja que buen duelo pero realmente no importa.- sacando un cuchillo de entre su ropa, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Yugi.- te llego la hora despídete de este mundo.

Al momento de dar el primer golpe Yugi logro esquivarlo ya que había logrado zafar su brazo y se echo a correr siendo perseguido por KD quien se detuvo ya que una idea pasó por su mente.

KD: jajajaja pequeño Yugi puedes correr pero no esconderte, si así es como quieres jugar entonces veremos si puedes ver en la oscuridad.- saca un pequeño control remoto con el cual controla las luces y las apago quedando todo a oscuras.- jajajaja veremos si puedes lograr escapar a tu inevitable destino

No se veía casi nada todo estaba muy oscuro y Yugi sabia que KD podría salir en cualquier momento y de cualquier lugar, para el colmo no sabia que hacer, deseaba proteger a Yami pero no sabia como, estaba muy asustado quería sentirse protegido como cuando Yami estaba con el.

Yugi: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Todo esta muy oscuro, tengo una idea solo espero que resulte.- saco su celular esperando que a quien fuera a llamar contestara, marca un numero de los tantos que había en el teléfono.- por favor contesta.

Mientras tanto en el auto de los detectives ya estaban muy cerca del muelle a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas, los equipos de policías se estaban acercando en cuestión de minutos estarían ahí; Yami tenia en sus manos el computador portátil donde se recibía la señal del disco de duelo, hasta que esta desapareció.

Yami: la señal desapareció, el duelo debió haber terminado (pensando: resiste Yugi estaré ahí muy pronto)

Olivia: ya casi llegamos al muelle ¿te fijaste en que bodega están?

Yami: si bodega numero 7.

En eso el teléfono de Yami suena, al ver el numero Yami lo reconoció de inmediato y contesta.- Yugi ¿eres tu?- al escucharlo los detectives se impresionan, Yugi seguía vivo y podrían llegar a tiempo.

Yugi: Yami que bueno que contestas por favor ayúdame hermano.

Yami: se en donde estas, estoy en camino junto con la policía ya casi estoy ahí, me alegra tanto escucharte.

Yugi: a mi también me alegra escucharte, espero que llegues pronto.- en eso una sombra aparece por detrás con un cuchillo en la mano pero por mas sigiloso que fue Yugi logro escucharlo y al momento de dar el golpe Yugi logro esquivarlo nuevamente y se puso a correr.

Yami: Yugi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto al escucharlo agitado.- detective tiene que acelerar.- Elliot asintió y acelero mas.

Yugi: me persigue hermano, llega rápido, tengo mucho miedo.- dijo ya desesperado y asustado, tal era su miedo que comenzaba a derramar las primeras lágrimas, Yami lo supo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Olivia: tomando la radio y comunicándose con los demás.- a todas las unidades diríjanse al muelle Domino lo más rápido que pueda hay un 10-13 en progreso (n/a: significa crimen o ataque en progreso) repito 10-13 en progreso diríjanse al muelle Domino bodega 7.- recibió como respuesta un enterado.

Yami: tranquilízate, pronto estaré contigo hermano.

Yugi: ¡apresúrate!

En eso KD salió por el frente sin previo aviso obstruyéndole el paso a Yugi y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo atrapo por el cuello y lo tiro al piso, también le arrebato el celular a Yugi.

Yami: ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! Respóndeme por favor.- dijo ya desesperado sabia que Yugi lo necesitaba y no podía ayudarlo, temía lo peor.

KD: con el teléfono de Yugi mientras lo asfixiaba.- lo siento en este momento no puede contestar prefiere jugar conmigo, pero no te sientas mal muy pronto estarás con el en el otro mundo jajajaja.

Yami: maldito, déjalo en paz.- escucho un grito de parte de Yugi después de eso en eso KD colgó.- no, no puede ser.- Yami se sentía desesperado esto estaba muy mal y empezaban a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos, se sentía tan impotente en esos momentos.

5 minutos después llegaron los detectives y los refuerzos al muelle, todos los equipos se prepararon y pronto una gran cantidad de patrullas rodearon todo el lugar rápidamente, ya todos estaban armados y listos para entrar, no había tiempo de negociaciones con este tipo.

Olivia: Yami quédate aquí, esto es muy peligroso traeremos a Yugi, cierra bien las puertas.- con eso Olivia se reúne con los demás, llegaban mas policías y detectives a la escena, Yami solo se quedo observando.

Algunos policías rodearon la entrada y los alrededores apuntando con sus armas, estando listos derribaron la puerta y entraron al lugar el cual estaba muy oscuro, lo bueno es que las armas que traían algunos policías tipo rifle tenían linternas integradas, los detectives también entraron.

Elliot: ¡Yashiro Kilmore salga con las manos en alto, esta rodeado no tiene oportunidad de escapar!- en eso se escucha una risa pero por el eco en el lugar no se podía saber de donde provenía.

KD: jajajaja que listos al llegar aquí, pero no van a atraparme inutiles, pero pueden intentarlo será divertido.

Fin: muy gracioso, ¡estas rodeado sal con las manos en alto, deja ir al muchacho!

KD: bien, si lo quieren se los entregare.- segundos después frente a todos cayo un cuerpo pero no choco contra el piso tenia los pies atados a una de las estructuras altas del lugar, era Yugi cuyo aspecto no era nada favorable, el malvado lo arrojo desde arriba, todo su cuerpo emanaba sangre y tenia el cuello cortado y a KD solo le dio risa ver las expresiones de asombro al verlo así.

Olivia: ayúdenme aquí desaten sus pies.- algunos de sus compañeros ayudaron mientras que otros apuntaban las luces hacia arriba y no veían a nadie, por un momento se vio una sombra y comenzaron a disparar mientras Olivia salía con Yugi en brazos.

Desde afuera Yami escucho los disparos y se preocupo aun mas por el rumbo que estaba tomando esta situación cuando vio a la detective Benzon salir con Yugi en brazos, abrió sus ojos en impresión y también se llevo una mano a la boca cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su hermanito y salió rápidamente del vehículo, llego rápidamente a donde estaban, en la ambulancia.

Yami: tengo que ir con el, me necesita.

Olivia: muy bien los alcanzaremos en cuanto terminemos aquí.- con eso regresa a donde estaban los demás y la ambulancia arranca hacia el hospital.

Ya estando en la ambulancia los paramédicos hacían lo que podían por salvarle la vida y por hacer que resistiera hasta que llegaran al hospital y Yami no podía hacer otra cosa mas que observar, se sentía tan impotente, Yugi estaba muriendo y el no podía hacer nada; Yugi estaba semiconsciente, y casi no podía hablar pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo sabia que Yami estaba ahí.

Yugi: hermano… Yami.- se escuchaba en extremo débil y el corte en su garganta se lo impedía mucho.

Yami al escuchar su voz se acerco y al escucharlo débil le partía el corazón.

Yami: Yugi no hables, debes guardar tu fuerza, aquí estoy contigo.

Yugi: lo siento… debí… Escucharte.

Yami: eso ya no importa Yugi, te pondrás bien, no hables mas que te hace mal.- sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero no debía hacerlo debía ser fuerte y transmitirle esa fuerza a Yugi.

Yugi: gracias hermano… por todo por siempre estar conmigo… te quiero siempre estarás en mi corazón.

No podía ser cierto eso sonó como a una despedida, Yugi sonaba muy débil y hablaba entrecortado como si su vida se apagara en cualquier momento, no podía creer que su hermanito se despidiera de el simplemente no lo aceptaba.

Yami: tu estarás conmigo Yugi no te despidas que no es algo necesario, descuida te pondrás bien.- ya no sabia que mas decir para animar a su hermanito.

Minutos después llegaron al hospital y Yugi fue trasladado a la sala de urgencias, los doctores tratarían de salvarle la vida, apenas tenia pulso, pero como se veía no había muchas esperanzas de que se salvara, Yami lo seguía de cerca tomando la mano de Yugi hasta el momento en que tenían que entrar a la sala de urgencias, Yami no quería separarse pero sabia que era necesario si quería que Yugi se salvara, solo dedico unas palabras antes de que Yugi entrara a la sala de urgencias.

Yami: ¡YUGI SE FUERTE, YO ESTOY CONTIGO, SE FUERTE, SE FUERTE!

Ahora solo restaba esperar por saber si su hermano viviría o moriría, Yami se sentía destrozado por dentro y el hecho que tener que esperar lo destrozaba aun mas, se dirigió a la sala de espera y se sentó, era tanta la impotencia y la tristeza que sentía que comenzó a derramar lagrimas en grandes caminos y se preguntaba ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel para hacer semejante cosa? Se sentía enojado con aquel que hirió a Yugi pero también consigo mismo, triste, impotente en fin sus sentimientos eran una mezcla que lastimaba su corazón.

Yami rogaba y pedía a cada instante por la vida de Yugi hasta que otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente, ahora que KD termino con Yugi el era el siguiente en su lista, sentía que los policías no habían logrado atraparlo a pesar que el lugar estuviera rodeado, ya no confiaba en la policía, ahora su vida estaba en peligro.

Ahora mientras estaba en medio de su llanto pedía por Yugi y tenia fe de que iba a recuperarse, estaría con Yugi hasta el fin, no iba a abandonarlo, Yugi iba a superarlo y Yami iba a estar con el para ayudarle a superarlo, tenia que aferrarse a la vida de su hermano y lo haría, ambos siempre habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente, ambos saldrían de esta situación juntos y sin importar nada estarían juntos hasta el final.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, espero sacar el capitulo 6 pronto, una aclaración los efectos que use en el duelo de Yugi vs KD son los efectos que salieron en la serie ya que el efecto del espadachín silencioso y mago silencioso son un poco diferentes, espero que les guste y nos veremos pronto. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou


	6. la decision

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 6: La Decisión**

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Yugi fue internado en el hospital y Yami no sabía nada sobre él, estaba demasiado impaciente y lo daba a notar moviendo su pie constantemente, no había podido calmarse y aunque ya había dejado de llorar aun se sentía muy mal, deseaba tanto que el doctor apareciera y le informara acerca del estado de Yugi, en su mano derecha sostenía la baraja de Yugi, los paramédicos se la dieron en la ambulancia, deseaba tanto que su hermanito saliera con bien de esta situación.

En ese momento llegaron 2 detectives ya bien conocidos, al verlo sentado se dirigen hacia él para darles noticias la cuales Yami ya se imaginaba.

Olivia: hola Yami ¿te han dado alguna noticia sobre el estado de Yugi?

Yami: no, sigue en cirugía.

Dijo con la cabeza baja y la verdad era que no quería hablar con ellos, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Elliot: te tenemos noticias Yami, Yashiro…- Yami lo interrumpe.

Yami: déjeme adivinar, fue más listo que ustedes y logro escapar a pesar de la cantidad de policías que había ahí.- los detectives se sorprendieron.- y por sus expresiones veo que no me equivoco.

Olivia: tienes razón logro escapar, escena del crimen está examinando el lugar, estuvo un paso delante de nosotros.

Yami: con todo respeto detectives ha estado un paso delante de ustedes y ha sido más listo que ustedes desde el principio, en estos momentos ha de estar planeando la manera de cómo llegar a mí y como va a matarme.

Elliot: no vamos a permitir que se te acerque, vamos a protegerte.

Yami: "que gran consuelo".- dijo de la manera más sarcástica que pudo.- detectives les diré algo yo no creo en ustedes ni en nadie del departamento de policía, la realidad es que no pueden protegerme, lo más seguro es que acabare metido en una tumba 3 metros bajo tierra así es que ya pueden dejarse de dramas y de paso dejarme en paz.

Con eso se voltea dándoles la espalda indicando que ya no quería hablar, estaba molesto y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no deseaba escuchar mas, los detectives entendieron eso y hubo un largo rato de silencio.

Paso el tiempo Yami seguía molesto con los detectives (n/a: más bien con todo el departamento de policía)¿Cómo era posible que lo tenían rodeado y lo dejaron escapar? en esos momentos el doctor hizo su aparición, Yami lo vio y se dirigió hacia él, rogaba a Dios que le diera buenas noticias, los detectives también se dirigieron hacia el doctor.

Yami: doctor, dígame ¿cómo esta mi hermano?

Doctor: joven, detectives, síganme en mi consultorio les diré el diagnóstico.- Todos siguieron al doctor hasta su consultorio.- joven iré al grano.-el doctor se puso serio no debía ser nada bueno lo que le iba a decir.- su hermano presenta múltiples puñaladas en todo su cuerpo, en total más de 100 que tuvieron que ser suturadas, presento un corte profundo en el cuello, el ataque del que fue víctima fue muy severo además de que perdió mucha sangre, se le tuvieron que poner 3 unidades de sangre, fue un verdadero milagro que haya sobrevivido a semejante ataque, esperemos que responda al tratamiento ya que hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, si no muestra mejoría durante las próximas 24 horas será mejor que se prepare para lo peor.

Yami tenía los ojos muy abiertos en impresión no creía lo que escuchaba y al escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor por mas esfuerzo que hizo comenzó a derramar lagrimas las cuales caían por sus mejillas en grandes caminos.

Yami: ¡NO, YO NO ACEPTO LO QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO! ¡NO QUIERO!- Estaba inconsolable no quería aceptar el diagnostico, los detectives quienes hasta ahora se habían mantenido al margen entristecieron y deseaban con muchas más ganas arrestar al culpable de esta desgracia: KD.

Doctor: joven tiene que calmarse, su hermano sigue con vida y usted debe tener mucha fe en que va a responder al tratamiento y va a salvarse, el necesitara mucho de su fortaleza para poder salir adelante.

Al escuchar eso voltea a ver a doctor, tenía razón debía ser fuerte y transmitir esa fortaleza a Yugi, en estos momentos Yugi lo necesitaba más que nunca, trato de calmarse y al cabo de unos minutos logro calmarse.

Yami. Doctor ¿puedo verlo?- el doctor sabía que no era muy conveniente que su paciente recibiera visitas.- por favor aunque sea solo por un par de minutos, prometo no hacer ruido para no despertarlo pero por favor déjeme verlo, quiero ver a mi hermano.

Dijo muy insistente y en un tono de tristeza profunda, en verdad quería ver a Yugi y al verlo sabría si viviría o moriría lo sabría al verlo.

Doctor: está bien pero solo podrás estar con él unos minutos, sígueme.

Yami: gracias.

Olivia: nosotros te esperaremos en la sala de espera para llevarte a la estación.- Yami asintió aunque no de muy buena gana, sabía que ellos no iban a separarse de él.

El doctor llevo a Yami a la habitación de Yugi, por dentro estaba muy nervioso pero supo mantenerse tranquilo por fuera, el doctor lo guio a la habitación que se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, al llegar ahí le dirigió unas palabras.

Doctor: por lo general no dejamos que nadie entre aquí pero hare una excepción contigo y será la única vez que te dejare entrar y recuerda que solo puedes estar con el por unos minutos.- Yami asintió.- sabes que tu hermano no está bien pero si tienes fe él puede llegar a recuperarse, te dejo puedes entrar cuando quieras y recuerda se breve.- Yami volvió a asentir y el doctor lo dejo solo.

Yami tomo un poco de aire antes de entrar, giro la manija y entro lo más rápido que pudo y al cerrar la puerta estaba de espaldas le daba temor ver como estaría Yugi, al voltear sus ojos se abrieron mucho en impresión vio un panorama poco agradable, Yugi atado a todas esas maquinas, ver su piel traspasada por agujas unas inyectando suero otras sangre, una mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo su boca y nariz, su cuello vendado al igual que casi todo su cuerpo, al verlo así sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero si estaba en la habitación de Yugi no debía hacerlo debía mostrar fortaleza ya cuando estuviera solo se desahogaría, se acerco a él y se hinco a su lado, tomando su mano la cual se sentía algo tibia, eso le dio un poco de esperanza y decidió hablar sabía que Yugi lo escucharía.

Yami: Yugi lo siento tanto debí cuidarte mejor y no estarías en estas condiciones, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo se que eres una persona muy fuerte y se que saldrás de esto, yo estaré cuidándote como siempre, tengo fe de que vas a recuperarte, debes ser fuerte y más ahora, no sabes cómo me duele verte así, si tan solo pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo, yo estaré contigo hermanito, yo… yo.- no pudo continuar unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y chocaron contra la mano de Yugi.- lo siento no debería de llorar y menos en este momento.- dijo limpiándose sus lagrimas.- te dedico estas palabras Yugi: yo estaré contigo nunca te abandonare, no estás solo mi cariño siempre estará contigo y estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas superando todos los obstáculos juntos, tú estás conmigo y yo siempre estaré contigo siempre.

Lo que Yami decía era realmente conmovedor y no era para menos ya que lo decía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y también le producía mucho dolor pronunciar aquellas palabras y aun más por ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano.

Yami: ahora debo irme y te prometo que no voy a dejarte siempre voy a estar contigo, te quiero mucho hermanito.

Con eso se levanta y le da un beso en su frente a Yugi quien al sentir el contacto inconscientemente sonrió, así era como Yami se despedía por el momento, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir pronuncio nuevamente un te quiero y salió de la habitación dejando a Yugi adentro el cual se movió solo un poco y débilmente e inconscientemente pronuncio unas palabras.

Yugi: te quiero Yami.- con eso la habitación quedo solo con el sonidos de las maquinas que monitoreaban la vida de Yugi

Yami ya estando afuera decide ir a visitar a su amigo Joey para ver cómo estaba y platicar unos momentos con el, necesitaba tanto desahogarse con alguien antes de ir con los detectives, así que cruzando un par de pasillos llego a la habitación de su amigo, la puerta estaba abierta vio que Joey estaba en una silla sentado frente a la ventana, toco la puerta y Joey volteo y al ver a Yami sonrió y se paro para recibir a su visita.

Yami: hola Joey se ve que ya estas mucho mejor.- dijo pero en su tono se denotaba mucha tristeza.

Joey: hola viejo si ya estoy mejor de mis heridas y como van las tuyas.

Yami: mejor.

Joey: me alegra, dicen los doctores que un día más y me darán de alta.- notando la tristeza de Yami.- amigo tal vez tu cuerpo ya este recuperándose de los golpes que recibiste pero emocionalmente se ve que no estás bien.

Yami: no, es que como decirlo, ver como ese malvado dejo a mi hermano no solo me llena de tristeza sino también me enfada y mucho.

Con eso Joey comprendió que Yami necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez Joey era un poco distraído y atolondrado pero cuando era el momento para ayudar a un amigo en problemas él era el mejor para escuchar y dar consejos.

Joey: es mejor que nos sentemos.- ambos pasan y se sientan en la cama.- Tea y Tristán me dijeron lo que paso, que ese loco secuestro a Yugi y por lo que cuentas ya lo encontraron y no en buen estado ¿Cómo sigue?

Yami: mal, verlo así me mata, me enfada y me entristece y también me pongo a pensar que soy yo el que sigue en la lista de ese tipo, la policía me tiene bajo su custodia prácticamente las 24 horas del día pero la verdad es que no confió en la policía, el lugar donde encontraron a Yugi estaba rodeado y se les escapo ¿cómo puedo confiar? Además no quiero estar siempre escondiéndome de él, parece que yo soy el prisionero estando en custodia todo el tiempo, ya no puedo soportar más esta situación ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- en su tono se notaba su desesperación y no era para menos la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

Joey: amigo se que tu situación no es nada fácil, pero creo que es mejor que dejes que la policía se encargue y es mejor que vuelvas a confiar en ellos, tu no podrías hacer mucho además si te custodian es para protegerte, solo piensa en todos los que se han enfrentado a ese tipo, la mayoría terminaron muertos y pocos salimos con vida, en si ya te lastimo no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente ¿qué crees que te hara si te captura?, no tendrá compasión alguna de ti.

Yami: estoy consciente de ello, se que ese tipo no tiene corazón alguno porque ya lastimo a muchas personas pero yo no quiero estar así no puedo, además me da miedo de que intente algo contra las personas que amo, tal vez debería enfrentarme a él y terminar con esto.

Joey: espera un momento, ¿estas considerando en enfrentarlo? Ese sujeto es muy peligroso, mira como me dejo casi me mata también me entere que ataco al niño rico.- refiriéndose a Kaiba.- y en las condiciones en que dejo a Yugi, viejo se que eres un excelente duelista pero a ese tipo eso no le importa, si estas considerando en enfrentarlo es mejor que recapacites, es demasiado peligroso, no queremos que te haga daño a ti también al menos no más daño del que ya te hizo, por favor amigo mejor piensa y recapacita.- dijo Joey algo alarmado por la idea de que su amigo estuviera pensando en enfrentarlo.

Yami: lo sé pero realmente estoy harto de esto.

Joey: lo sé, pero debes tener fe de que todo esto terminara pronto.

Yami: gracias amigo, es mejor que me vaya los detectives me están esperando para regresarme a su custodia, debo pensar muchas cosas, cuídate.- con eso se para y sale de la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los detectives esperándolo, pero Joey se quedo preocupado sabía que Yami podría hacer cualquier locura y mas por el estado emocional en el que estaba, solo pedía que lo que estuviera pensando no lo llevara a cabo, sabía que enfrentarse a ese tipo era equivalente a suicidarse.

Yami y los detectives salieron del hospital y en todo el camino a la estación de policía fue de absoluto silencio, Yami no convivía con los detectives no tenía nada que decir, solo iba pensando de si debía enfrentar a KD o no, pensaba que si seguía bajo custodia de la policía estaba a salvo pero también se planteaba la posibilidad de que KD intentara algo en contra de sus seres queridos solo para hacerlo salir y eso era algo que no permitiría, si lo enfrentaba podría acabar con todo y ponerle fin a los planes que tendría KD pero también se arriesgaba a morir en sus manos, estaba demasiado confundido e indeciso, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar con más claridad.

Llegaron a la estación Yami bajo del vehículo y entro junto con los detectives y al estar adentro paso de largo a todo mundo, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, quería estar solo, era algo que necesitaba con urgencia, además la tristeza que cargaba dentro de sí era demasiada, llevaba unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo frente a nadie y estando solo podría hacerlo; después de eso el capitán de la unidad mando llamar a todos por motivo del gran fracaso en el muelle.

Capitán: todos estamos decepcionados por esta gran fracaso, este tipo logro escapar y casi termina con otra vida, ahora solo falta que ataque a Yami ¿Qué encontraron en la bodega del muelle?

Elliot: escena del crimen encontró un túnel por debajo de la bodega, además también encontraron una cámara oculta la cual estaba conectada a una videograbadora oculta en una de las cajas que había allí, al parecer grabo su duelo con Yugi.- mostrando el casete de la grabación.

Munch: veamos el video, siento que debemos saber cómo lleva un duelo con su víctima.

Fin: excepto que ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de duelos o de las estrategias que se usan en este juego, solo un duelista entendería esto.

Capitán: estoy seguro de que a Yami le interesara ver como su hermano se bate en duelo.

Olivia: solo espero que por lo menos nos ponga atención, está demasiado molesto y en el hospital nos dijo que no confiaba mas en nosotros y antes de que le dijéramos que se había escapado el nos dijo que es algo que ya suponía, no nos dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hacia acá y la verdad no lo culpo, se supone que debíamos proteger a su hermano y evitar que esto pasara.

Capitán: pues tendrá que dejar por un momento su molestia, además esto es algo que va a interesarle mucho, vayan.

Los detectives fueron a buscarlo y lo encontraron recostado dándoles la espalda, estaba llorando en silencio, estaba muy pensativo y nada interesado en lo que fueran a decirle.

Elliot: Yami necesitamos que veas algo acompáñanos.

Yami: no, solo déjenme solo.- les dijo pero en su tono se notaba mucha tristeza.

Olivia: se que estas molesto, te entendemos y sabemos cómo te sientes pero necesitamos que nos acompañes.

Yami: levantándose y dándoles la cara la cual tenía unas lagrimas.- no claro que no, ustedes no saben cómo me siento y si creen que solo me siento triste están mal, mis sentimientos son una mezcla en este momento y si no les importa en estos momentos solo quiero estar solo, tengo demasiado en que pensar.

Elliot: pensé que esto iba a interesarte, escena del crimen encontró una cámara y un video, creemos que lo que tiene esa cinta es el duelo que tu hermano tuvo.- Yami se sorprendió era cierto el duelo que Yugi sostuvo grabado, si era cierto era una muy buena oportunidad para ver la estrategia de KD y eso le ayudaría a tomar una decisión.

Yami: si es cierto tengo que ver esa cinta.- se llevo una mano y se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro

Olivia: entonces acompáñanos.

Con eso los tres se dirigieron a la parte superior a una habitación parecida a una sala de interrogatorios donde estaba una televisión y una videograbadora ideal para poder ver la cinta que encontraron, por lo general es donde veían la evidencia en caso de ser grabaciones, cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí los otros detectives, el capitán y el doctor Huang

Al poner la cinta se vio la conversación que Yugi sostuvo con KD la manera en que amenazaba a Yami si Yugi no sostenía un duelo con él y la manera en que Yugi lo defendió cada una de esas palabras llegaron hasta el corazón de Yami y después de eso el duelo, los detectives preguntaban a Yami cuando tenían alguna duda y Yami pudo observar la estrategia de KD y la forma en que Yugi lo enfrentaba.

Pero también hubo algo mas mientras se efectuaba el duelo que nadie noto, excepto Yami y eso era lo que había detrás de la mirada de KD, para Yami no solo no mostraba ningún sentimiento más que frialdad sino que detrás de ella había tristeza combinada con odio, nadie noto eso y también que los monstruos que invocaba había tristeza en ellos también, Yami comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de eso, que era lo que realmente ocultaba, pero se quedo como un pensamiento ya que no lo comento con nadie.

Ya casi concluyendo el duelo Yugi se enfrentaba a dos monstruos poderosos uno de 3200 detenido por el efecto del circulo de los hechizos y otro de 4000 equipado para atacar directamente, solo quedaba ese turno cuando Yugi saco su carta, la olla de la avaricia, todos vieron como Yugi cerro sus ojos antes de sacar las dos últimas cartas, nadie entendió eso excepto Yami, al sacar sus dos últimas cartas y escucharlo pronunciar aun tengo una oportunidad supo con ello que lo más probable es que Yugi había ganado el duelo y lo confirmo cuando efectuó su estrategia y como los puntos de vida de KD cayeron a 0.

Al termino del duelo vio como Yugi intento zafar su brazo y como KD se reía, también cuando se acerco a su hermano e intento herirlo pero él se zafo y logro correr, cuando Yami vio eso se paro y decidió irse ya sabía que era lo que seguía, todos los presentes vieron que su actitud cambio muy de repente.

Olivia: ¿A dónde vas? La grabación aun no termina.

Yami: iré a ver a mi abuelo, ya sé que sigue después de eso y créanme detectives no soportaría volver a escuchar como Yugi me pidió ayuda y yo no lo ayude, escucharlo esa primera vez fue demasiado doloroso para mí porque no hice nada por ayudar, con una vez fue más que suficiente.- con eso se retira de la habitación.

Todos lo vieron marcharse, Elliot y Olivia sabían que lo que él dijo era cierto ya que ellos fueron testigos de aquella llamada y vieron la desesperación en su rostro, sabían muy bien que no soportaría volver a escuchar aquello, el doctor de la unidad decide hablar.

Huang: está cargando con demasiada culpa, esa culpa lo está devorando poco a poco, se ve que todos sus sentimientos son una mezcla que lo lastiman mucho y también esta presionándose demasiado, si sigue así esto podría hacerle mucho daño a su salud.

Olivia: pero por mas que se le diga que no fue su culpa no lo entiende, solo se culpa a si mismo.

Huang: ni hará caso, para el Yugi era su responsabilidad, siente que debió haberlo protegido mejor, se ve que tiene un lazo afectivo muy poderoso con Yugi, es un amor fraternal puro y sincero, muy raro en hermanos ahora.

Olivia: eso tiene sentido, yo entreviste a sus amigos y me dijeron que Yami siempre está al pendiente de Yugi y que a veces se porta muy sobre protector.

Huang: se deja ver que ambos son muy unidos, son casi como gemelos excepto por las diferencias de edades que hay entre ellos, Yami mas que nada asumió el papel de ser el guardián de Yugi, el hará cualquier cosa por proteger no solo a su hermano menor sino también a toda su familia y amigos.

Mientras el doctor seguía con su diagnostico (por así decirlo) Yami se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban su abuelo y su madre, sabía que ella había caído enferma desde que se entero de la persecución contra sus hijos, el abuelo la cuidaba pero el también estaba preocupado ya que no sabía nada de Yugi, Yami llego a la habitación y aunque la puerta estaba abierta decidió mejor hablar antes de entrar.

Yami: hola abuelo.- dijo desde el marco de la entrada.

Solomon: hola Yami.- dijo volteando a verlo.- ¿como te sientes?- yendo por su nieto para pasarlo a la habitación.

Yami: yo estoy bien al menos físicamente pero ¿como sigue mamá?

Solomon: espero que mejore, todo este asunto le ha afectado mucho, necesita mucho reposo, el no saber de Yugi la ha puesto muy mal.- dijo preocupado y viendo a su hija.

Yami: Yugi está en el hospital abuelo.- dijo tristemente y su abuelo lo volteo a ver.

Solomon: ¿Qué dices? ¿En qué momento lo encontraron? ¿Como esta?

Yami: hace unas horas abuelo, ya perdí la noción de cuantas exactamente, está muy mal yo lo vi, lo localizaron por medio del disco de duelo que tenia puesto, el doctor dice que estará en observación y esperan que mejore durante las próximas 24 horas o si no…

Ya no pudo continuar todo esto le dolía demasiado y su abuelo lo supo.

Solomon: cálmate hijo, se lo mucho que debe afectarte este asunto pero será mejor que estés tranquilo ya que puede hacerte mal.

Yami: lo sé pero el verlo así me parte el corazón y me siento muy mal porque sé que debí haberlo protegido mejor.- el abuelo lo interrumpe.

Solomon: desde que eras pequeño siempre has estado al pendiente de Yugi, siempre te has preocupado por el incluso mucho más que tu madre o yo, siempre has sido un excelente hermano mayor y lo que le ocurrió no fue tu culpa, tu no lo permitiste esa es la razón por la cual ese mal hombre te lastimo, es la razón por la cual te golpearon, hijo no cargues mas con esa culpa que lo único que lograras será enfermarte, esa tristeza que estas acumulando te hace mucho mal, así es que mejor tranquilízate que ya verás que esto acabara muy pronto.

Yami: gracias abuelo.

Dijo con una sonrisa ya que lo hizo sentir mejor, pero también se notaba que algo más le afectaba y el abuelo lo noto.

Solomon: hay algo más que te preocupa ¿Qué es?

Yami: me mostraron una grabación, ese tipo grabo su duelo con Yugi y me pareció muy extraña su mirada, era muy fría casi sin vida pero note que también ocultaba mucha tristeza y enojo tras su mirada y la verdad me da curiosidad saber porque.

Solomon: los ojos son reflejo de nuestras almas y corazones, si dices que su mirada era fría pero que detrás de ella había tristeza, tal vez esa frialdad oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que realmente lo hace actuar con tanta crueldad, yo pienso que detrás de toda esa fachada de maldad se encuentra un hombre que está resentido con alguien y ese resentimiento le impulsa a dañar a los demás.

Con eso Yami se quedo aun más pensativo, y eso despertó aun mas su curiosidad por saber más de KD, quería averiguar sus verdaderos motivos y solo había una forma de hacerlo aunque era peligroso.

Yami: abuelo me voy a descansar ya comienza a dolerme mi cuerpo, te veré luego adiós.

Con eso salió apresurado, el abuelo solo observo la manera en que salió sin creerle mucho, sabía que era muy astuto, y esperaba que no intentara nada.

Yami en lugar de ir a donde dijo se dirigió a donde se guardaban los archivos y expedientes de cada criminal, para su suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, entro y vio todos los archivos que había ahí, busco el de Yashiro Kilmore y lo encontró, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia una habitación la cual cerro muy bien.

Ya estando dentro de la habitación, se puso a revisar el archivo, el cual decía que lo habían condenado por homicidio en segundo grado sin oportunidad de libertad condicional y se sorprendió al ver a quien había matado y vio la foto de esa persona la cual tomo y guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta y siguió leyendo, vio un perfil anotado del doctor de la unidad George Huang el cual decía lo siguiente: **ataca a cualquier persona que sea duelista, el sujeto odia este juego y a cualquiera que lo practique, solo lo juega por tener una razón para matar ya que esa es su verdadera diversión, convirtió el juego de duelo de monstruos en un juego de muerte, le gusta humillar a sus víctimas, es un sádico y no se detendrá hasta que sea atrapado.**

Al terminar de leer se puso a pensar en todo, lo que vio en la grabación, lo que dijo su abuelo, lo que leyó, todo se tornaba más confuso lo que hizo que tomara una decisión.

Yami: he decidido que no me voy a seguir escondiendo, se que has de estar planeando la manera de hacerme salir, te ahorrare el trabajo, quiero saber cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos y la única manera de hacerlo es con un duelo, sé que es peligroso y aceptare cualquier riesgo, además le pondré fin a todo esto de una vez por todas, no solo por mi o mi familia y amigos sino también por todos los duelistas y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a dañar a nadie más nunca más.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Ya habiendo tomado esa decisión nada ni nadie lo haría retroceder, ni su familia, ni sus amigos y mucho menos la policía, nadie había podido detener a este asesino y el iba a detenerlo, sabía que estaba herido y su cuerpo lastimado seria una desventaja pero aun así aceptaba el riesgo.

Ahora solo tenía que idear un plan para asegurarse que todo acabara bien, se quedo sentado unos minutos más pensando, después se le ocurrió lo que podría hacer; la policía le había entregado su mochila que había dejado en el autobús cuando fueron a esa visita guiada la cual tuvo un mal desenlace, saco su libreta y escribió una nota, también sacando el computador portátil que Mokuba le había dado para localizar a Yugi dejándolo en la cama junto con la nota y el expediente que "tomo prestado", con eso salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no ser visto por nadie, ya que el primer paso para realizar lo que tenía planeado era salir de la estación de policía si ser visto, y así fue esquivaba a todos los que veía con mucha cautela que hasta parecía tener experiencia en escaparse y logrando esquivar a todos logro salir del edificio.

Al salir Yami tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba su disco de duelo y preparar mejor su baraja, minutos después llego a su casa, pago lo que el taxi le cobro, entro a su casa y se dirigió directo a su habitación, una vez ahí Yami saco su disco de duelo y se lo coloco en su brazo, el único problema que tuvo al hacerlo fue que el brazo donde se pone el disco de duelo estaba roto y a pesar que al colocárselo le provoco un poco de dolor termino por no importarle y comenzó a prepararse para la batalla que tendría con el asesino de duelistas KD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la estación de policía los detectives ya habían hablado con el abuelo y le habían mostrado la grabación también le hablaron sobre Yami, el comportamiento que estaba mostrando no era sano para él así que el abuelo acompañado por la detective Benzon fueron a buscar a Yami para hablar con él y ver una manera de ayudarle con todo lo que estaba cargando en su interior, fueron a las habitaciones y al abrir la puerta descubrieron que no estaba, solo en la cama había una nota, el expediente y el computador portátil, la detective dio aviso a todos los demás pero por más que buscaron no lo encontraron.

Capitán: ¿Cómo es posible que estando dentro de una estación de policía nadie se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba?

Elliot: revise los videos de seguridad del edificio, se ve la manera en que sale del edificio, lo hizo con mucho cuidado de tal manera que nadie lo noto, parece que ya tiene experiencia en escapar.

Munch: es un chico muy astuto, señor Moto ¿a usted no le dio la impresión de que podría intentar hacer algo así?

Solomon: sospeche algo pero realmente no creí intentara escapar, pensé que no tendría oportunidad de hacer algo por ser una estación de policía, por lo visto me equivoque.

Fin: miren lo que dice la nota que dejo: **gracias por sus esfuerzos por tratar de protegerme pero ya no es necesario, no quiero esconderme más de este tipo, se que de una u otra forma llegara a mí y he decidido enfrentarlo, no le dije a nadie porque sabía que iban a tratar de detenerme, me decidí después de ver el duelo de mi hermano menor y hay algunas cosas que note y que solo saldrán a la luz mediante un duelo, así que como se hizo antes sigan la señal del disco de duelo y cualquiera que sea el lugar lleguen de tal manera que no se note su presencia, sean silenciosos, si me ven en duelo solo pido que me dejen concluirlo, no crean que intento ser un héroe pero realmente ya estoy harto de vivir en esta situación, sé que esto es peligroso y a sus ojos una acción tonta ya que mi cuerpo esta lastimado y mis heridas son muy recientes pero estoy dispuesto a asumir cualquier riesgo, cuídense y si salgo vivo de esto los veré después, es mi decisión y quieran o no la tendrán que respetar.**

**ATTE: YAMI**

Solomon: preocupado.- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? Lo que mi nieto quiere hacer es muy peligroso, por primera vez en su vida no está pensando.

Capitán: estoy de acuerdo con eso, lo que no entiendo es ¿para qué quería el archivo de Yashiro Kilmore?

Huang: hizo lo que Yashiro antes de atacar, investigar sobre el antes de enfrentarlo, es muy arriesgado lo que quiere hacer, no tenia su disco de duelo y es lo que va a necesitar, debió ir a su casa primero a buscar lo que necesita.

Solomon: tiene sentido, si va a retar a ese mal hombre necesitara su disco de duelo, por favor encuéntrelo, no dejen que haga esta locura.

Capitán: no lo dejaremos, vayan a casa de los Moto y traigan a Yami aquí, también estén al pendiente de la señal, vayan ahora no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más salga lastimado.

Con eso los detectives dan marcha hacia la casa-tienda, para ellos Yami había tomado una decisión precipitada y no podían dejar que llevara a cabo lo que planeaba hacer, ya que eso lo ponía justo donde KD quería.

Tiempo después llegaron a la casa-tienda, entraron y registraron el lugar, pero Yami ya no estaba se había marchado de ahí, tampoco encontraron su disco de duelo, llegaron tarde para impedir que hiciera una locura.

Elliot: se fue ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió hacer esto?

Olivia: se está arriesgando demasiado en llevar a cabo sus planes.

Fin: como dijo su abuelo no está pensando, está haciendo esto por impulso.

Munch: a mi no me parece que este haciendo esto solo por un impulso, si se dan cuenta pensó en todo, dejo la nota explicando lo que quería hacer, dejo el computador para poder ubicarlo y nos pide que seamos silenciosos cuando lleguemos, no se ustedes pero me parece una buena forma de atraparlo aunque si es un poco arriesgado, pero no me cabe duda de que este chico es inteligente.

Elliot: debemos apresurarnos y estar listos cuando se active la señal y esperemos que esto que planeo resulte y no tengamos nada que lamentar.

Con esto último, todos comenzaron a movilizarse y esperaban que lo que Yami tenía planeado diera resultado, ahora solo había que esperar la señal de activación del disco de duelo, se esperaba lo mejor, ahora solo les quedaba confiar en Yami, en que resistiría hasta que ellos llegaran, ya casi era de noche y esperaban que lo que Yami planeaba hacer diera resultado y al final no hubiera nada que lamentar, que toda esta locura se terminara pronto y que todo tuviera un buen desenlace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, el siguiente capítulo el duelo de Yami vs KD, hagan sus apuestas XD gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo esta historia, sin más que decir me despido, espero que les guste. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. un duelo tras la verdad

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 7: Un duelo tras la verdad**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que los detectives fueron a la residencia de los Moto en busca de Yami y no habían podido encontrarlo a pesar de que buscaron por el lugar e incluso por toda la zona cercana a la casa, también fueron a preguntar a sus amigos si lo habían visto y nada, ellos estaba muy preocupados por Yami, sabían que a veces actuaba impulsivamente pero ahora lo que quería hacer era muy peligroso, todos pedían encontrarlo antes de que tuvieran que ingresarlo a un hospital o peor.

Mientras tanto en el muelle de Domino iba entrando un joven de cabello tricolor y mirada desafiante, ya era tarde y solo en un par de horas caería la noche, estaba explorando todo el muelle sin atreverse ( todavía) a entrar a algunas de las bodegas; parecía que el lugar estaba totalmente vacio ya que no se miraba a nadie alrededor, al ir caminando decidió ir a la bodega donde vio la peor escena de todas, lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba a la detective Benzon salir con su pequeño hermano en brazos herido y casi al borde de la muerte; al estar frente a la bodega vio las cintas de escena del crimen, las quito y decidió entrar.

Aunque abrir la puerta fue un poco difícil contando con que su mano izquierda estaba rota, se apoyo sobre su brazo sano y logro abrir la puerta, al entrar vio la oscuridad que había en la bodega, Yami comenzó a explorar la bodega prácticamente a ciegas y no se veía que hubiera alguna persona ahí, salió de ahí y decidió explorar un poco mas el muelle, al ir explorando una persona escondida entre las sombras se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yami, estuvo observándolo desde que llego al muelle y sonrió ya que no era posible que su victima estuviera ahí y lo mejor que estuviera completamente solo, era perfecto y el mejor momento, solo dio una gran risotada al aire la cual Yami pudo escuchar perfectamente, volteo pero no vio a nadie, fue hacia donde se escuchaba la risa, camino buscando el origen de aquella risa que hasta ese momento había cesado, de repente fue atrapado de su muñeca derecha y vio frente a frente a la persona que había lastimado a su amigo Joey y a su hermano Yugi, la mirada de aquel malvado era fría, se veía como todo un psicópata pero Yami no se inmuto ante eso y logro zafar su muñeca, no tenia pensado correr.

El momento de enfrentar cara a cara al asesino había llegado, Yami estaba armado con todo su valor en esos momentos ya que lo que mas deseaba era impedir que lastimara a alguien mas, no le temía, se había metido en la cabeza que no debía que verlo como un asesino a sangre fría sino solo como su siguiente oponente en duelo, el malvado solo lo observaba como a una presa más que iba a degollar.

Yami: tu eres Yashiro Kilmore ¿cierto?

KD: no, Yashiro Kilmore esta muerto, pertenece al pasado yo soy KD.

Yami: si claro como sea.- tomando sus palabras como tonterías.

KD: me sorprende verte aquí solo ¿olvidaste a tus guardaespaldas?

Yami: yo no necesito guardaespaldas puedo cuidarme solo, me escape de la policía con el único propósito de enfrentarte, se que tarde o temprano irías a buscarme así que mejor que sea temprano ¿para que posponer lo inevitable?

KD: pero que chico tan valiente y desafiante.- decía mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de Yami.- iba a ver la forma de tenerte en mis manos, quería preparar un juego para ti pero eso me llevaría tiempo y ya que estas aquí tendré que improvisar, me ahorraste el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarte, estas aquí justo donde quería, estas a mi merced.

Yami: eso ya lo veremos, estoy aquí para tener un duelo contigo.

KD: jajajaja eso veo, viniste preparado con tu disco de duelo y con mucho gusto te lo daré, este será tu ultimo duelo, ya que si pierdes no saldrás vivo de aquí, tu solo pusiste en riesgo tu vida, tu solo viniste a buscar tu propia muerte, solo un idiota busca su propia desgracia.

Yami: yo se los riesgos y estoy mas que dispuesto a aceptarlos, puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras no me importa y se que aunque gane de todas maneras me mataras así que es mejor que dejes ese drama de si ganas vivirás y si pierdes morirás que se que no es cierto, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez.

KD: bien, te reunirás en la tumba junto con tu hermano menor, espero hacer que las heridas causadas por la paliza que te di antes se resientan.

Yami: ya estoy bien y para tu información Yugi esta vivo, no lograste acabar con el.- KD se sorprendió ante lo dicho ¿Cómo era posible que ese chiquillo como así lo estaba pensando hubiera sobrevivido? pero luego sonrió.

KD: impresionante logro vivir, pero tu no vas a tener esa suerte, me asegurare de eso y después de que hayas muerto acabare con el.

Yami: no te lo voy a permitir, no le harás mas daño, si para proteger la vida de mi hermano tengo que dar la mía a cambio pues que así sea.

KD noto en los ojos de Yami mucha valentía, era algo que no había visto en sus otros oponentes, ya que los demás solo buscaban la manera de escapar de el y debía admitir que tenia agallas para estar ahí solo para enfrentarlo, sonrió en la satisfacción que tendría al acabar con su vida.

KD: finalmente un oponente digno, alguien que no se acobarda ante el peligro, por lo que se ve no trataras de escapar lastima que esa valentía y ese coraje de hacer las cosas va a perderse, es mejor que comencemos, ya estoy ansioso de cortar tu vida y tener tu sangre en mis manos, vamos hacia esa bodega me gustan los lugares cerrados.

Antes de que Yami pudiera decir cualquier cosa KD lo volvió a tomar de su muñeca pero esta vez fue su muñeca lastimada, la tomo con tanta fuerza que Yami hizo un gesto de dolor, lo bueno es que aquel malvado no se dio cuenta de eso, KD abrió la puerta de la bodega y confiado dejo la puerta abierta, sabia que no iba a intentar escapar, lo soltó y ambos se pusieron en posición.

KD: comencemos, veamos que tienes.- Yami asintió, ambos pusieron sus barajas en sus discos de duelo y los discos de duelo se activaron, los dos ya estaban listos para este duelo el cual seria decisivo.

Yami, KD: ¡DUELO!

Yami: 4000LP – KD: 4000LP.

Al momento de activarse el disco de duelo la señal fue recibida por el computador portátil que Yami había dejado, la detective Benzon fue la que se dio cuenta de ello y dio aviso a los demás.

Olivia: capitán mire se acaba de activar la señal, el duelo debe haber comenzado.

Elliot: esta en el muelle de Domino, pero en una bodega diferente.

Capitán: bien ya tenemos su ubicación, reúnan a todos los equipos disponibles hay que llegar lo mas rápido que podamos, seamos silenciosos, adelante vamos.

En poco tiempo se juntaron todos los equipos especiales de policía disponibles para capturar a este asesino que tenia aterrorizada a toda la ciudad, esta vez no escaparía, una vez estando todo preparado se dio marcha hacia el muelle, los detectives confiaban en que Yami resistiría hasta que llegaran, mientras tanto el duelo daba inicio.

Yami: yo comenzare, activo polimerización para unir a gazela el rey de las bestias místicas y a berfomet para crear a kimera la bestia mística voladora (ATK 2100 – DEF 1800) colocare dos cartas boca abajo y término mi turno.

KD: (pensando: con que piensa iniciar de una manera fuerte, ya tiene una criatura de 2100 puntos de ataque, será una buena batalla) mi turno, yo también voy a jugar polimerización para unir a mi caballo pesadilla y al espíritu reaper para crear a reaper de pesadilla (ATK 800 – DEF 600) mi nuevo monstruo tiene la habilidad de traspasar a tus monstruos y atacarte directamente, ahora ataca.

Yami: no tan rápido activo mi carta de trampa regulación de la tribu, te explicare como funciona, selecciono un tipo de monstruo y el tipo de monstruo seleccionado no puede atacar y yo elijo a los monstruos tipo zombi.- el ataque se detuvo.

KD: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (pensando: detuvo mi ataque)

Yami: mi turno, para mantener el efecto de mi carta de trampa tengo que sacrificar un monstruo de mi lado del campo en cada fase de espera sino será destruida así que la destruiré.- la carta de regulación de la tribu es destruida.- ahora kimera ataca.

KD: actívate carta de trampa, lazo de gravedad, con esta trampa los monstruos de nivel 4 o superior no pueden atacar.

Yami: no eres el único que tiene una carta de trampa, revélate carta de trampa las 7 herramientas del bandido, esta carta puede negar la activación de cartas de trampa y destruirlas aunque me cuesta 1000 puntos de vida (Yami: 4000LP – 3000LP) pero no importa así que lazo de gravedad es destruida y mi ataque da en el blanco.- la trampa es destruida y el ataque da en el blanco aunque el monstruo no es destruido.- tal vez tu monstruo no fue destruido pero los daños de batalla son aplicados (KD: 4000LP – 2700LP) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: mi turno, activo una carta mágica tributo a los condenados, esta carta me permite destruir a un monstruo de mi oponente descartando una carta de mi mano.- descartando al sirviente calavera.- destruyo a tu kimera.- kimera fue destruida.

Yami: cuando kimera es destruida puedo invocar un monstruo de los que utilice para crear a mi bestia, así que regresa berfomet en modo de defensa (ATK 1400 – DEF 1800)

KD: no importa porque mi monstruo puede atacar directamente, ahora ataca.

Yami: revélate carta de trampa, gravedad cero (nota: esta carta fue usada en la saga de oricalcos en el capitulo duelo con un guardián) con esta carta todos los monstruos del campo son cambiados a modo de defensa así que tu ataque se cancela.- reaper paso de modo de ataque a modo de defensa.

KD: jajajaja debo admitir que eres un excelente rival, has bloqueado cada uno de mis ataques, no esperaba menos de ti, ahora veo porque eres el rey de los juegos, pero al final ese titulo no va a servirte de nada, termino mi turno.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que era algo tenebrosa.

Yami: mi turno (pensando: veo mucha frialdad en sus ojos, vamos muéstrame que ocultas, muéstrame tus verdaderas intenciones) sacrifico a berfomet para invocar a la bestia de gilfer (ATK 2200 – DEF 2500) termino mi turno (pensando: ese monstruo no puede ser destruido en batalla así que no sirve que lo ataque si esta en modo de defensa)

KD: un nuevo monstruo y no lo usaste, no importa, mi turno invoco a the lady in wight en modo de defensa (ATK 0 – DEF 2200), activo olla de la avaricia la cual me deja sacar 2 cartas, ahora activo graciosa caridad, saco 3 cartas mas y descarto 2 a mi cementerio.- enviando dos sirvientes calavera mas.- además activo carta de equipo heart of clear wáter con esta carta puedo equipar a un monstruo que tenga 1300 puntos de ataque o menos, así el monstruo equipado no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos que sean designados al monstruo equipado, equipo a the lady in wight, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, que harás con dos monstruos que no pueden ser destruidos en batalla aunque invoques a un monstruo mas fuerte no podrás destruirlos jajajaja.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yami: tienes razón pero con solo defenderte no ganaras este duelo, mi turno, invoco a mi caballero reina en modo de ataque.

KD: activare mi carta de trampa tributo torrencial, todos los monstruos del campo serán destruidos.- todos los monstruos fueron destruidos.- y como no tengo monstruos el efecto especial de gilfer no se activa.

Yami: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (pensando: ya tiene 4 monstruos del tipo que necesita en su cementerio, solo espero que no saque al rey de los sirvientes calavera ya que podría aplastarme con un solo golpe)

KD: mi turno, que suerte tienes no es un monstruo pero si es una magia que me servirá mucho, activo carta mágica continua limite área B, los monstruos boca arriba de nivel 4 o mas son cambiados a modo de defensa y no pueden ser cambiados a modo de ataque, termino mi turno.

Yami: (pensando: genial los monstruos que invoque serán cambiados a modo de defensa y no podre atacar, tengo que destruir esa carta y yo que pensé que deshaciéndome de lazo de gravedad el no tendría muchas oportunidades, además de que este duelo ya ha comenzado a afectarme) mi turno gran escudo gardna en modo de defensa (ATK 100 – DEF 2600) termino mi turno.- se limpio un poco de sudor que había en su frente.

KD: (pensando este duelo esta comenzando a afectarle, eso es perfecto) mi turno (pensando: sus heridas se comienzan a resentir y esta carta ayudara a que se resientan aun mas) activo meteoro de destrucción esta carta mágica te hará 1000 puntos de daño y mas daño a ti en tu persona jajajaja ahora (nota: el ataque de meteoro de destrucción es similar al del duelo del episodio 75 amigos hasta el fin pero en versión japonesa)

El meteoro rodeo a Yami con fuego y este al sentirlo todas sus heridas comenzaron a dolerle mucho haciendo que lanzara un grito, cuando termino cayo de rodillas y poniendo su mano para evitar caer totalmente al piso y puso como pudo su mano izquierda a su costado (Yami: 3000LP – 2000LP) termino mi turno jajajaja.- dijo con una gran satisfacción.

Yami en verdad estaba muy adolorido al subir un poco su mirada se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia su oponente, una realmente fría y muy gozosa por lo sucedido pero atrás de eso mostro otros sentimientos, los cuales tenia que descubrir, las respuestas que buscaba comenzaban a darse conforme avanzaba el duelo.

KD: te vez muy mal, todas las heridas te están doliendo, llego la hora de que supliques porque voy a hacer que sufras mucho mas dolor, es hora de pedir misericordia.

Yami: ¿todos tus oponentes te han suplicado?

KD: si todos y cada uno de ellos me han pedido por sus patéticas vidas, me llena de gozo escuchar a cada una de mis victimas suplicando, jajajaja

Yami: ya veo, supongo que también gozaste cuando tu hermano menor suplico para que no lo mataras ¿cierto?- KD cayo su risa al escuchar lo que había dicho y se quedo mirándolo sorprendido, después de eso dio paso a la furia que sentía ante tal insinuación.

KD: ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Y solo quiero saber ¿Cómo es que supiste que yo tenía un hermano?

Yami: digamos que cuando estuve en la estación de policía "tome prestado" por un rato tu expediente criminal y lo leí todo, te condenaron por el homicidio de tu hermano de 10 años, decía que te encontraron con el arma y el cuerpo de tu hermano tendido en el suelo y por la manera en que reaccionas al ver sufrir a alguien creo que si fuiste capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Al terminar de decir aquello Yami pudo notar como sus ojos se tornaron en furia pero también tristeza y melancolía y su mirada cambio a una mirada normal sin aquella frialdad que la caracterizaba entonces supo que había mucho mas atrás de todo esto.

KD: eres igual a los que me juzgaron sin saber mi versión, todos lo creyeron y no me dieron la oportunidad de demostrar que se equivocaban.- viendo su puño mientras lo cerraba con fuerza.- yo no hice eso y me encerraron 10 años por un crimen que no cometí ¿Por qué asesinaría a la única persona que creyó en mi y siempre confió en mi? El me necesito y yo no pude ayudarlo.- esas ultimas palabras llegaron al corazón de Yami ya que el sentía lo mismo cuando vio a Yugi casi muerto.- en parte fue mi culpa que muriera porque no pude protegerlo, los verdaderos asesinos quedaron libres y a mi me encerraron.- cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al hacerlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas y con eso Yami de alguna manera supo que le decía la verdad que no era culpable de aquel crimen.

Yami: si tu no fuiste entonces tu encarcelamiento fue injusto y solo quiero saber ¿a base de eso has hecho toda esta carnicería? o ¿Por qué lo haces?

KD: venganza.- dijo con el todo el dolor que le causaba recordar aquello.

Yami: ¿venganza? ¿Vengarte de quien?

KD: de todos los duelistas ya que los que le arrebataron la vida a mi indefenso hermanito eran duelistas, todo porque no quiso entregarles su baraja, Johan era un pequeño duelista de 10 años que amaba el duelo de monstruos, solo éramos el y yo, no teníamos padres, esos duelistas lo atraparon en la calle, cuando me di cuenta lo apuñalaban una y otra y otra vez, para cuando yo llegue a donde estaban Johan se encontraba en el piso casi sin vida, y lo único que dijeron ellos, estas cartas no sirven son basura y las tiraron como tal y se fueron solamente así burlándose, yo tome el cuchillo que tenia enterrado en su estomago y trate de ayudarle pero el murió en mis brazos, cuando la policía llego creyeron que yo lo había hecho y me arrestaron, no quisieron escucharme me trataron como a un monstruo y cuando fue la parte del juicio un testigo dijo que yo era violento y fue todo lo que el jurado necesito escuchar para mantenerme en una celda por el resto de mi vida, jamás quisieron escucharme pensaron que solo estaba mintiendo.- dijo con mucho dolor y con sus ojos cerrados estaba totalmente absorto a su relato.

En ese momento algunos de los elementos de la policía iban entrando a la bodega y ocultándose tras las cajas que había en aquel lugar, junto con los detectives que veían el panorama que se estaba dando solo ahora era cuestión de esperar a que el duelo terminara para poder arrestar al criminal.

Yami: también leí que mataste a 4 en prisión.

KD: eso fue porque esos cretinos siempre me molestaban en prisión, me golpeaban y de mas cosas, ya estaba cansado de esos abusos y su error fue destrozar una fotografía que tenia de Johan, ese fue el error que les costo la vida, azote sus cabezas con tal fuerza que las destroce, muchos en sing sing eran duelistas, se burlaron de las cartas de Johan que yo tengo conmigo así que les enseñe una lección sobre lo poderosas que pueden ser estas cartas, los aterrorice pero no dejaba de pensar en los asesinos de mi hermano.

Yami: es por eso que escapaste de sing sing ¿verdad?

KD: si, cuando me fugue busque a los asesinos de mi hermano y les demostré lo que las cartas que ellos llamaron basura podían hacer, destruí sus discos de duelo y les hice exactamente lo que le hicieron a Johan, me imploraron por sus vidas pero de nada les sirvió rogar ya que la muerte fue su castigo, pero mi corazón siguió lleno de odio y con eso no me basto para sentirme satisfecho; detesto este juego porque gracias a el mi hermanito murió, a todos los que rete se burlaron de estas cartas al principio pero su final fue inevitable igual que el tuyo, odio a todos los duelistas y lo que mas deseo es que mueran y que este juego estúpido desaparezca para siempre tal y como paso en Tokio y en Hinamizawa, nadie se atrevía a mostrar una carta, nadie en esos dos lugares se atrevía a jugar por miedo a morir.

Yami: ya veo pero ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi hermano y a mí?

KD: ustedes son muy conocidos en el mundo del duelo, imagínate el impacto que causaría a los duelistas el saber que el rey de los juegos y el posible sucesor de ese titulo murieron de la misma manera que los demás duelistas, todos tendrían miedo de tocar una carta por miedo a que el asesino de duelistas los persiga y asesine jajajaja. KD Killer Duelist, es lo que significa mi nombre.

Yami: estas loco, el odio en tu corazón te tiene cegado, cobraste venganza contra personas inocentes que no tenían culpa de lo que te sucedió, mientras el odio y la venganza sean lo que te mueva jamás encontraras la paz que necesitas y no podrás empezar a sanar

KD: ja es lo que menos debería interesarte porque no saldrás de aquí vivo.- al decir eso abrió sus ojos y esa frialdad había regresado.- terminaras suplicándome para que no te mate y te hare sufrir antes de morir y puesto que ahora estas herido me suplicaras, es mejor que te rindas y ya no pospongas lo inevitable.

Yami: levantándose.- ya puedes olvidar eso, no te voy a suplicar y no me voy a rendir, podre estar lastimado pero no vencido, no podrás vencerme con un corazón lleno de odio, mi turno activo mi carta mágica carta de la santidad la cual nos permite que ambos saquemos hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano (nota: es el efecto que se utiliza en la serie ya que la carta tiene otro efecto T.T), coloco a beta el guerrero magnético en modo de defensa (ATK 1700 – DEF 1600) terminare mi turno.

KD: mi turno, activo entierro de los tontos ahora puedo llevar 1 monstruo de mi baraja a mi cementerio.- enviando a the lady in wight.- activo otra carta de entierro tonto para enviar a otro monstruo a mi cementerio.- enviando a otra the lady in wight.- es hora del juicio de la muerte, invoco a mi mejor criatura aparece rey de los sirvientes calavera en modo de ataque (ATK ? – DEF 0).- la criatura mas fuerte de la baraja de KD al fin hizo su aparición en el campo.- por cada sirviente calavera, the lady in wight y otros reyes calavera en mi cementerio el rey gana 1000 puntos de ataque y como ahora hay 6 de sus sirvientes tiene 6000 puntos de ataque (ATK 6000 – DEF 0) y solo para asegurarme de que no haya obstáculos activo tornado místico espacial para destruir tu carta boca abajo.- la carta que fue destruida fue el circulo de los hechizos.- ahora rey mio ataca a su gran escudo gardna con garra de la muerte.- el monstruo fue destruido y las heridas de Yami se resintieron mas, los detectives que estaban ocultos querían intervenir pero supieron que debían esperar puesto que Yami movió su cabeza diciendo que no actuaran en ese momento.- termino mi turno.

Yami: mi turno, sacrifico a beta el guerrero magnético para invocar a la maga oscura en modo de defensa (ATK 2000 – DEF 1700) ahora activo la piedra sabia, cuando la maga oscura esta en el campo y se activa la piedra sabia automáticamente puedo invocar al mago oscuro (ATK 2500 – DEF 2100) colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

KD: la maga oscura es la carta de Yugi y pusiste tu carta favorita en el campo, juntos hasta en sus cartas pero las destruiré, mi turno.- sonriendo al ver su carta.- invoco a un segundo rey calavera y este tendrá la misma fuerza que el primero (ATK 6000 – DEF 6000) ahora destruiré a tus magos ¡ataquen con garra de la muerte!

Yami: no tan rápido activo mi carta de trampa fuerza del espejo el cual refleja tu ataque hacia ti.- ambos monstruos fueron destruidos.

KD: que listo, activo doble invocación, esta carta me permite hacer una segunda invocación así que aparece mi tercer rey calavera y este tiene mas poder puesto que enviaste 2 reyes a mi cementerio (ATK 8000 – DEF 0) termino mi turno.

Yami: (pensando: estoy frente a un monstruo de 8000 puntos de ataque, es mi última oportunidad, corazón de las cartas guíame) mi turno, activo mi carta mágica ataque de magia oscura (dark magic attack) esta carta solo puede ser usada cuando el mago oscuro esta en el campo, destruye todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa de mi oponente, así que despídete de tu carta de limite área B.- limite área B fue destruida.- luego activo mi carta de necromancia, esta carta saca a 4 monstruos de tu cementerio al campo en modo de defensa y por cada monstruo destruido tu monstruo perderá 600 puntos de ataque.- salieron 2 sirvientes calavera y 2 the lady in wight en modo de defensa (nota: la carta de necromancia en los duelos reales no existe T.T pero se me ocurrió ponerla porque su efecto es muy genial y porque es usada en la serie XDDDDD).- (ATK 4000 – DEF 4000) ahora activo otra carta mágica libera almas con esta carta mágica puedo sacar 5 monstruos de mi cementerio o el tuyo, los monstruos restantes de tu cementerio se van dejando a tu rey calavera en ceros (ATK 0 – DEF 0)

KD solo puso una sonrisa le recordaba que esa estrategia de la libera almas la utilizo Yugi en su contra ahora Yami también la utilizaba.

Yami: ahora cambio a mi mago oscuro y a mi maga oscura a modo de ataque y utilizo mi última carta mágica unión de magos, así que ambos magos atacaran con 3000 puntos de ataque que es más de lo que necesito para vencerte, este ataque va por Yugi y por todos los duelistas que han salido perjudicados de esta absurda venganza, ¡ahora magos ataquen y terminen este duelo con ataque de magia oscura!- los magos oscuros atacaron y dejaron a KD en ceros (KD 2700 LP – 0 LP)

KD cayó de rodillas por la derrota, Yami se acerco un poco a él saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta lo que parecía ser una fotografía y la puso frente a el y le dirigió unas palabras.

Yami: es mejor que olvides todo ese odio que alberga tu corazón ya que no te llevara a ningún lado, piensa en tu hermano a él no le hubiera gustado verte actuar así y tampoco le hubiera gustado ver como utilizas sus cartas, realmente es una baraja poderosa, el odio jamás te llevara a ningún lado.- con eso paso de lado a KD retirándose y dirigiéndose a la salida, Yami ya se veía algo cansado y lo dio a notar al tocarse su frente y limpiarse un poco su sudor, había sido un buen duelo, cansado y divertido a pesar de las circunstancias eso era lo que Yami pensaba.

KD recogió la fotografía de su hermanito pero no iba a permitir que Yami se fuera así como así cumpliría lo que dijo lo mataría pero no contaba con que la policía estuviera allí y solo estaba observando para en cualquier intento de KD actuar, saco su cuchillo levantándose y tomando bruscamente a Yami de su mano izquierda provocando que hiciera un gesto de dolor, al momento en que iba a dar su primer golpe los policías y detectives que estaban ocultos salieron apuntándole con sus armas.

Elliot: ¡policía no te muevas, ahora suéltalo y baja el cuchillo, no tienes oportunidad estas rodeado!

KD: tomando mas fuerte a Yami de la mano.- ¡si intentan algo juro que lo matare!

Mientras la policía y KD discutían Yami cuidadosamente iba metiendo su otra mano a su bolsa para sacar algo que en esos momentos le seria de ayuda, mientras la discusión seguía.

Olivia: ¡no hagas nada, solo baja tu arma y todos saldremos de aquí ilesos no seas tonto!

Fin: ¡intenta clavar en ese cuchillo y todos los presentes te dispararemos!

KD: ¡esto no será así saldré de aquí con él y si intentan algo lo matare así que si ustedes se mueven él se muere!

Cuando KD iba a acercar más a Yami hacia el para tomarlo como escudo ya que hasta el momento solo lo tenia de su mano, Yami tenía en su otra mano una pequeña botella que contenía pimienta en aerosol y al momento de acercarlo Yami le roció en los ojos para que lo soltara, por lo que se veía Yami ya tenía previsto algo así, KD lo soltó y antes de que se pudiera alejar KD dio un cuchillazo al cuello de Yami haciéndole un corte profundo y provocando que Yami cayera al piso, en ese momento uno de los detectives le disparo en la pierna a KD haciendo que este también cayera al piso soltando el cuchillo, los detectives y varios oficiales se acercaron a ellos, algunos le apuntaban con su arma a KD quien no dejaba de sostenerse la pierna mientras otros revisaban a Yami.

Elliot: resiste Yami estarás bien.- dijo poniéndole un pañuelo en el cuello para detener la hemorragia pero también el detective Stabler noto algo mas, que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no dejaba de sudar además de que respiraba con mucha dificultad, toco su frente y se dio cuenta de que Yami tenía una temperatura muy alta.- tiene temperatura es mejor llevarlo a un hospital rápido.

Rápidamente el detective Stabler cargo a Yami y salió corriendo a la ambulancia que estaba afuera, la habían llamado por si se llegaba a necesitar mientras los otros se disponían a arrestar a KD, lo ponían boca abajo y manos atrás

Munch: Yashiro Kilmore está bajo arresto por múltiples homicidios, intento de homicidio de Joey Wheeler, intento de homicidio de Seto Kaiba, intento de homicidio y secuestro de Yugi Moto e intento de homicidio de Yami Moto.- levantándolo del piso y sacándolo de la bodega.- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra ante una corte legal, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagarlo la corte le asignara uno en forma gratuita, ¿ha entendido estos derechos?

KD: si y váyanse al diablo.

Fin: entonces ya vámonos.

Al fin se había hecho el arresto del asesino de duelistas después de haber sido tan evasivo por fin había sido capturado la persona que se había llevado muchas vidas inocentes por causa de un odio y sed de venganza tan profundos en su corazón, su captura fue posible gracias a un jovencito que tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo y tuvo el valor de ponerle fin a su locura, cosa que la policía no había podido lograr, ahora mismo ese joven estaba siendo trasladado a un hospital para ser tratado ya que no había salido ileso de aquello, Yami había tenido la fortaleza de enfrentar aquello con valentía a pesar que su cuerpo estuviera lastimado, todos querían que se recuperara y solo el destino iba a decir si sobreviviría o tendría el mismo fin que los demás, nadie lo sabía y solo el tiempo lo diría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola ya aquí esta el capitulo 7 solo falta un capitulo mas para la conclusión de este fic, cuídense y espero que les guste. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou


	8. el Final Del Reinado De Terror

**Asesino Serial**

**Capitulo 8: El Final Del Reinado De Terror**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, su mirada era algo borrosa, su cuerpo lo sentía un poco entumido y tenía algunas imágenes borrosas en su cabeza, no distinguía muy bien donde estaba lo único que sabía es que quería salir de ahí, se llevó una mano a su frente y se dio cuenta que tenía un pañuelo húmedo y no supo el porqué, también sintió un dolor en su garganta y se dio cuenta que tenía su cuello vendado, se sintió más confundido cuando escucho una voz.

¿?: Doctor el paciente despertó.- ¿paciente? ¿se estaba refiriendo a él?

¿?: Joven Yami que bien que ya despertó ¿sabe dónde está, puede escucharme?

Quería contestar pero sintió un dolor en su garganta lo cual le impidió hablar además en su mente había muchas imágenes que en ese momento no tenían sentido alguno, el doctor lo revisaba y supo que por el corte que le habían hecho en su cuello no podría hablar, estaba consiente ahora solo faltaba ver si estaba lucido, aun así Yami hizo el intento de hablar.

Yami: ¿Qué… paso? Le dolió mucho al hablar.

El doctor al escuchar lo que dijo levemente supo que ya estaba lucido y eso le alegro y decidió explicarle la situación.

Doctor: vino aquí con la temperatura muy alta, nos costó trabajo controlarla pero al fin cedió la fiebre, le hicieron un corte en la garganta fue muy profundo tanto que corto sus cuerdas bucales y por el momento le recomiendo que no haga esfuerzos en hablar y las heridas que ya tenía habían empeorado considerablemente pero ahora ya están mejor al igual que usted joven Yami, es mejor que descanse.

Yami se sorprendió por lo dicho ahora entendía las imágenes en su cabeza, ahora lo recordaba el duelo fue agotador, sus heridas no le daban ventaja frente a un rival agresivo como KD, pero se alegró de salir vivo de esa situación, estaba algo mareado y era mejor descansara, el doctor termino de revisarlo vio que ya estaba estable y fuera de peligro, antes de retirarse Yami lo tomo del brazo quería preguntarle algo importante así que reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacer su pregunta.

Yami: ¿Yugi… como… esta?

Doctor: su hermano ya está estable, lo pasamos a la sala de recuperaciones, está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento solo estamos esperando a que despierte, yo creo que al igual que usted jovencito va a recuperarse.

Con esa respuesta Yami sonrió y también eso le ayudaría a estar completamente tranquilo, Yugi se recuperaría y por lo que se veía la pesadilla del asesino había terminado o al menos eso esperaba, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, el doctor también sonrió, sabía que estaba muy débil y que necesitaba mucho descanso y antes de salir de la habitación pronuncio unas palabras.

Doctor: sin duda va a recuperarse.

Eran buenas noticias después de tantas malas, los esfuerzos que Yami había hecho habían dado resultados, afuera estaban sus amigos esperando a que el doctor les dijera como se encontraban, entre ellos Joey quien ya había sido dado de alta del hospital hace dos días, ya estaba recuperado pero debía cuidarse y descansar hasta que le quitaran los puntos.

Tea: doctor ¿Cómo se encuentran nuestros amigos?

Doctor: en estos momentos ambos están durmiendo, el menor aun no despierta pero esperamos que lo haga pronto ya que ha estado respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento, en cuanto al mayor ya está estable despertó hace un rato pero no se mantuvo despierto por la debilidad que aún tiene, la fiebre que tuvo fue muy fuerte pero ya está controlada, no podrá hablar por un tiempo.

Tristán: que bueno pero ¿Por qué tuvo temperatura?

Doctor: por lo que me dijo el detective que lo trajo había tenido mucha presión además eso combinado con tristeza, ira y muchos sentimientos que tuvo en aquellos momentos, además de las heridas que presenta su cuerpo dio como resultado a una presión enorme dentro de su cuerpo que tuvo como resultado esa fiebre tan fuerte, pero ahora ya paso lo peor y ambos se recuperaran.

Joey: eso es grandioso doctor, mis amigos son muy fuertes, ¿podemos verlos?

Doctor: claro y joven Wheeler le recordare que usted debe cuidar sus heridas a la perfección hasta que se le quiten los puntos, los cuartos de los jóvenes son el 101 y 105, con permiso.

Así los 3 amigos fueron a las respectivas habitaciones, se turnaron para ver a sus amigos y al saber que se recuperarían de aquello les daba mucha alegría y también saber que la persecución contra ellos había terminado les daba aún más alegría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la prisión estatal de Rikers, se estaba dando una discusión entre el abogado defensor Trevor Langan y la asistente del fiscal del distrito Casey Novak, ella era la abogada que procesaba los casos que le entregaba la unidad de homicidios, el abogado Langan quería un trato pero ella no iba a ofrecer ninguno.

Novak: su cliente asesino a muchas personas inocentes sin piedad alguna, el único trato que recibirá será la última cena ya que pediré la pena máxima por sus horribles delitos.

KD solo estaba sentado sin decir nada con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, era como si aquella conversación entre su abogado y la asistente del fiscal del distrito le aburriera.

Langan: no creo que el gran jurado lo encarcele, no después de que escuche como fue injustamente encarcelado sin una investigación apropiada, no volverán a cometer otro error con este hombre.

Novak: ya se esa parte de la historia pero salió a vengarse de los verdaderos criminales y de paso cobrar venganza contra personas que no tenian nada que ver, vidas inocentes destrozadas, el jurado vera toda la evidencia en contra de su cliente y de seguro querrán encerrarlo por el resto de su vida, señor Kilmore pediré la pena de muerte así que si tiene algo que decir antes de que salga por esa puerta mejor que sea ahora.

KD: sonriendo.- yo no me arrepiento de nada, los que sobrevivieron deberían estar muertos ¿me amenaza con la pena de muerte? Que original ¿cree que debería sentirme asustado, arrepentido de lo que hice solo porque pedirá la pena máxima? Pues no me alegra que todos aquellos murieran, además no pueden matarme.- abriendo sus ojos y mostrando mucha frialdad.- ya estoy muerto.

Novak: entonces será la pena de muerte.

Con ello Casey salió de la celda donde estaba ya que vio que KD no mostraba ni un gramo de arrepentimiento, había que prepararse para el juicio y preparar toda la evidencia posible, pasaron dos días y el día del juicio llego, comenzaron con el interrogatorio ambos abogados a los testigos que fueron pasando entre ellos uno de los detectives que llevo el caso y una de las víctimas sobrevivientes ya que las otras no estaban disponibles.

Novak: detective Stabler ¿Qué encontraron en el apartamento del sospechoso?

Elliot: notas en donde amenazaba de muerte la vida de los hermanos Yami Moto y Yugi Moto y a la familia de ambos muchachos, además se encontraron fotografías donde se mostraba que había estado espiándolos por un tiempo, ambos chicos son campeones en lo que se refiere al duelo de monstruos.

Novak: prueba de la fiscalía su señoría, las fotografías encontradas en el apartamento del Sr. Kilmore donde se muestra a ambos hermanos haciendo diferentes actividades ajenas al duelo de monstruos con sus amigos lo que prueba que ya había estado tras ellos por un tiempo ¿Qué hicieron cuando descubrieron esta evidencia?

Elliot: nos movilizamos y tomamos bajo custodia de testigo protegido a los familiares de los chicos, también fuimos por ellos a su escuela donde nos informaron de una visita guiada al museo de ciencias de Domino, nos pusimos en marcha pero para cuando llegamos el Sr. Kilmore ya había atacado, había dejado muy lastimado a Yami Moto dejándole varias fracturas en costillas y su mano izquierda además de dejarle muy golpeado el rostro porque habían intentado defender a su hermano menor Yugi Moto quien había sido secuestrado del lugar.

Novak: Nada más.- se retira a su lugar.

Langan: eso es algo muy lamentable detective ¿Cómo supieron que había sido el Sr. Kilmore? hasta donde sabemos pudo haber sido alguien más.

Elliot: cuando llegamos al lugar varios guardias nos dieron la descripción del Sr. Kilmore y les mostramos una foto de él y nos dieron una identificación positiva.

Langan: ¿puede decirme como localizaron al joven Yugi?

Elliot: por su hermano mayor Yami, él nos dijo que podíamos localizarlo por medio del disco de duelo ya que estos contienen un sistema de rastreo satelital, él nos ayudó a localizarlo.

Langan: prácticamente el hizo un mejor trabajo que ustedes.

Novak: objeción.

Langan: lo retiro, detective Stabler desde un principio no habían podido dar con el culpable de estos asesinatos ¿Cómo supieron la identidad del asesino?

Elliot: lo supimos por la primera víctima sobreviviente Joey Wheeler, él le había arrancado un mechón de cabello al Sr. Kilmore y por medio del ADN supimos de su identidad y también supimos que había estado preso en sing sing.

Langan: ¿usted supo porque lo encarcelaron?

Elliot: por el homicidio de su hermano menor Johan.

Langan: pero en ese encarcelamiento no se llevó a cabo una investigación adecuada, solo encarcelaron a mi cliente por apariencias y le robaron 10 años de su vida, lo encarcelaron injustamente.

Elliot: supimos eso cuando el Sr. Kilmore enfrentaba a Yami Moto en un duelo él le confesó esa verdad.

Langan: nuevamente este jovencito volvió a hacer lo que a ustedes les correspondía ¿no le da vergüenza que un jovencito haga lo que a ustedes les corresponde hacer?

Novak: objeción.

Langan: su señoría quiero establecer cómo en esta investigación se usó a un civil de forma inadecuada y termino con su hospitalización.

Juez: no ha lugar, el testigo debe responder a la pregunta.

Elliot: él quiso ayudar y aunque quisimos convencerlo de que no nos ayudó lo hayamos querido o no, es un joven con una fuerte fuerza de voluntad.

Langan: y ahora está en un hospital, nada más.

Con eso termino el interrogatorio al detective Stabler y poniendo a la luz como se llevó la investigación de una forma inadecuada, se llamó al siguiente testigo.

Novak: diga su nombre a la corte.

Joey: mi nombre es Joey Wheeler.

Novak: ¿reconoce al hombre que lo ataco?

Joey: si es él.

Novak: señoría que quede establecido que el testigo reconoció al acusado como su atacante ¿puede decirnos que paso la noche en que fue atacado?

Joey: yo estaba de camino a mi casa ya que trabajo después de la escuela cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, lo encare y escuche una voz que me dijo ten un duelo conmigo, al principio me negué pero me llamo cobarde y acepte, el tenía una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, lentes oscuros y una bufanda cubriendo su nariz y boca, yo perdí ese duelo y el destruyo mi disco de duelo y robo mi baraja y luego me apuñalo tanto que casi me mata.

Novak: nada más.

Langan: lo que le ocurrió fue muy desafortunado Sr. Wheeler pero ¿Cómo supo que fue el Sr. Kilmore y no fue otra persona si dice que el hombre que lo ataco tenia capucha, bufanda y lentes oscuros?

Joey: se le cayeron después.

Langan: ¿Cuándo?

Joey: cuando Gilfor el relámpago ataco sus puntos de vida directamente.

Langan: era de noche ¿Cómo reconocer a alguien si esta oscuro?

Joey: yo lo reconocí, no voy a olvidar sus ojos tan fríos y sin vida.

Langan: la verdad es que usted no reconoció a nadie y no sabe quién lo ataco.

Novak: objeción, presiona al testigo.

Juez: ha lugar.

Langan: lo retiro nada más.

Con eso el testigo se retira y paso al estrado el acusado.

Langan: diga su nombre.

KD: mi nombre es Yashiro Kilmore pero todos a los que me enfrente me conocieron como KD.

Langan: ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que fue a prisión hace 10 años?

KD: por el asesinato de mi hermano menor Johan, nadie investigo el asunto solo me acusaron porque me encontraron con el arma que lo mato.

Langan: ¿usted fue el responsable de tal muerte?

KD: no, jamás le habría hecho eso a la única persona que tenía en este mundo, pero decidieron que era culpable.

Langan: nada más.

Novak: eso es terrible Sr. Kilmore, fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió y según tengo entendido por eso fue su fuga de sing sing, pero ¿Qué hay de las personas a las que asesino? ¿Tenian culpa de ello?

KD: si escape de sing sing y cobre venganza de las personas que mataron a mi hermano, yo pague por un crimen que no cometí y en ese entonces me arruinaron la vida.

Novak: de acuerdo tomo venganza de las personas que mataron a su hermano menor ¿ellos eran duelistas?

KD: sí.

Novak: ¿y de ahí tomo un odio profundo hacia los duelistas lo que llevo a que cometiera actos increíbles de crueldad?

KD: si yo odio a los duelistas.

Novak: pero no solo le basto con matar a los responsables de ese crimen, se desquito con personas inocentes que no tenian nada que ver con la muerte de su hermano, se desquito de todo aquel que fuera duelista, de hecho disfruto matándolos.- afirmo severamente.

Langan: objeción ¿hay alguna pregunta ahí?

Novak: si, si la hay ¿disfruto asesinando a aquellas personas inocentes?

KD: no lo dude.

Novak: ¿tiene algún arrepentimiento por todo lo que paso? ¿Por las vidas que destruyo?

KD: lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber matado a ese niño llamado Yami y a su hermano Yugi, no me arrepiento por lo demás, ojala estuvieran muertos, si cree que soy cruel por expresarme así, tiene razón lo soy y todo empezó por la inutilidad de la policía, ellos mataron a Yashiro Kilmore por su inutilidad y crearon a KD el asesino de duelistas quien no se arrepiente de nada porque no tiene corazón.

Novak: nada más.

Y así siguió el interrogatorio a más testigos, presentando evidencia, ya terminando con la presentación de testigos y evidencia los abogados estaban listos para dar sus alegatos al gran jurado antes de que estos entraran para discutir con toda la evidencia presentada y dar un veredicto.

Langan: ustedes a lo largo de este proceso han escuchado evidencias y testigos que dan la culpabilidad de este hombre pero deben preguntarse porque y ver el origen de todo esto, el Sr. Kilmore fue encarcelado injustamente hace 10 años por un asesinato que no cometió, un flagrante crimen que no fue investigado gracias a la incompetencia de la policía, todos decidieron declararlo culpable solo por lo que se vio y nunca por el verdadero hecho, el no tuvo un juicio justo, el sistema de justicia fue el responsable de crear a un asesino en serie, si se hubiera hecho justicia en aquel momento se hubieran podido evitar todas las muertes que se ocasionaron ¿este hombre escapo de la cárcel? si pero para hacer justicia de la única manera en que sabía ya que el sistema le había fallado ¿si hubiera sido mi hermano que habría hecho yo?, el Sr. Kilmore perdió 10 años de su vida, no cometan el mismo error de hace 10 años ahora deben dar un fallo de inocencia.

Novak: es cierto que el Sr. Kilmore fue encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió hace 10 años, pero al escapar de prisión no solo ejecuto a los asesinos de su hermano sino también ejecuto a personas inocentes, personas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que le sucedió, todas esas personas solo tenían una cosa en común, todas eran duelistas y en base a eso fueron ejecutados como criminales, 4 personas sobrevivieron a sus ataques 1 atestiguo aquí las otras 3 luchan por sus vidas en un hospital, no dejen que todas esas vidas perdidas, familias destrozadas no reciban justicia y no dejen que la defensa los ciegue con el pasado del señor Kilmore ya que él no tiene remordimiento alguno de lo que hizo y el mismo señor Kilmore lo dijo, den un veredicto de culpabilidad.

Con eso el jurado entro en cesión para deliberar, 20 minutos después salieron listos para dar su veredicto.

Juez: por el cargo de múltiple homicidio ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: encontramos al acusado: culpable.

Juez: por el cargo de intento de homicidio de Joey Wheeler ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: por el intento de homicidio de Seto Kaiba ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: por el intento de homicidio y secuestro en primer grado de Yugi Moto ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: por el intento de homicidio de Yami Moto ¿Cómo encuentran al acusado?

Jurado: culpable.

Juez: Sr. Kilmore sus crímenes han sido horrendos, muchas vidas perdidas, esta corte lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos y se le aplicara la pena máxima, esta corte lo sentencia a recibir la pena de muerte, se le aplicara la inyección letal en 2 semanas, se cierra el caso y se levanta la cesión.- dando un golpe con su martillo.- oficiales llévenselo a una celda hasta el día de la ejecución.

2 oficiales de la corte se llevaron a Yashiro Kilmore alias KD a una celda en Rikers al irse volteo a ver a Novak con una sonrisa que era bastante siniestra demostrando con eso que no le importaba que lo hayan sentenciado a la pena máxima.

Tres días después del juicio, en el hospital Yami ya estaba siendo dado de alta puesto que ya no había ningún riesgo a su salud, pero tenía que guardar mucho reposo todavía para que sus heridas sanaran correctamente, su madre quien ya también se había recuperado de la crisis que había tenido le había llevado ropa para que se cambiara, minutos después Yami ya estaba cambiado y listo para por fin ir a casa, todavía no podía hablar eso le tomaría un tiempo, al salir de la habitación del hospital su madre estaba esperándolo, al verlo le dio un cariñoso abrazo le daba gusto que al fin toda aquella situación había terminado, fueron hacia donde estaba el doctor y su abuelo, al llegar el doctor dio unas últimas instrucciones.

Doctor: joven su recuperación ha sido muy rápida y ahora solo le recomiendo que por estos días guarde reposo y no haga movimientos bruscos para que los huesos de las costillas y mano puedan sanar correctamente y con su garganta no deberá hablar al menos por un mes y comer alimentos ligeros para que pueda sanar bien, eso es todo, cuídese mucho.

Con eso los 3 asintieron pero antes de irse Yami escribió en una libreta que le habían dado para que pudiera comunicarse si podía ver a Yugi, sabía que el aun no despertaba pero quería verlo, el doctor asintió y los 3 fueron a ver a Yugi, el doctor les dijo que no podían estar con él mucho tiempo, les daba tristeza verlo así y con días de no abrir los ojos pero tenían fe de que pronto lo haría, antes de irse le dirigieron unas palabras.

Solomon: vendremos a verte pronto Yugi.

Zora: espero que te recuperes pronto mi tesoro.- le da un beso en su frente la cual se sentía tibia.

Yami se acercó y le tomo la mano, si hinco y en su interior le dirigió unas palabras y se quedó así por unos momentos con los ojos cerrados hasta que su madre lo llamo.

Zora: vámonos Yami, te traeremos a ver a Yugi después, debes descansar.

Yami asintió, al levantarse soltó la mano de Yugi pero noto que este no la soltaba, eso le sorprendió y al voltear a ver el rostro de Yugi vio como apretó sus ojos para luego comenzar a abrirlos poco a poco, al ver esto lentamente una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo Yugi al fin había despertado, Yami volteo a ver a su familia y con señas les indico que se acercaran y al hacerlo vieron que Yugi estaba despierto y sonriéndoles.

Zora: mi Yugi al fin despertaste.- dijo alegre y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Solomon: nos alegra tanto verte despierto hijo.

Yugi: a mí también me alegra verlos.- les dijo sonriendo y con su voz débil, a pesar de que hubiera despertado todavía no recuperaba todas sus energías, en ese momento volteo a ver a Yami.- hermano me da tanto gusto verte también.- Yami solo le sonrió y con el pulgar levantado dándole a entender que ya todo estaría bien.

Yugi: ¿Qué fue lo que paso todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué Yami no habla?.- pregunto al ver que su hermano no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

Solomon: pasaron bastantes cosas hijo, el hombre que te hirió ya fue arrestado, eso fue posible gracias a que tu hermano se arriesgó al enfrentarlo.- Yugi se sorprendió y Yami sonrió sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos.- y gracias a eso casi lo matan también, el tipo le corto la garganta y ahora no puede hablar.

Yugi: vaya sí que te arriesgaste mucho Yami, eres el mejor.

Yami le sonrió y de su chaqueta color azul saco una baraja y se la coloco a Yugi en su mano, el tiempo que estuvo ahí pidió que llevaran la baraja de Yugi y la suya y ahora que Yugi había despertado era el momento de entregársela.

Yugi: mi baraja, la cuidaste, gracias hermano.- Yami volvió a sonreír y a asentir.

Zora: debemos irnos hijo al igual que tú, tu hermano necesita descansar y que lo vigilen ya que demostró tener dotes de escapista y no queremos que escape de nuevo.

Yami al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo dicho, no le pareció para nada lo que su madre había dicho y Yugi estaba muy divertido por lo dicho y la verdad era algo que no le sorprendía, los 3 se despidieron y al poco tiempo Yugi se había quedado dormido otra vez al menos sabían que se iba a recuperar, al salir del hospital se toparon con los detectives Elliot y Olivia, ellos habían ido a agradecer y a despedirse.

Elliot: hola Yami veo que ya estas mejor.- Yami asintió.

Zora. ¿Qué ocurre detectives?

Olivia: nada solo veníamos a agradecerle a Yami la ayuda que nos dio, ya que sin eso no habríamos podido atrapar al asesino también venimos a despedirnos.

Solomon: que bien detectives, ¿Qué paso con el asesino?

Elliot: fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte, es verdad que se le encarcelo injustamente pero nada justifica lo que hizo.

Zora: ¿Cuándo lo ejecutaran?

Olivia: en 2 semanas pero ustedes ya no deben de preocuparse por eso, todas las víctimas recibieron justicia y también ya se le devolvió su baraja a tu amigo Joey, gracias y nos veremos después, esperamos que te recuperes pronto y también que tu hermano se recupere.

Solomon: gracias detectives, nos veremos pronto

Los detectives asintieron y se marcharon a seguir con el siguiente caso, ya todo comenzaba a mejorar, en esa misma semana Kaiba también despertó, en poco tiempo podría hacerse cargo nuevamente de KaibaCorp, solo tenía que sanar, ahora su compañía estaba siendo dirigida por uno de sus ejecutivos de más confianza y todo comenzaba a marchar mejor, después de que la nube oscura de terror que invadió a Domino la paz y la calma comenzaban a darse nuevamente.

Pasaron las 2 semanas después de que se dio el juicio, la hora de que se efectuara la ejecución había llegado, Yashiro Kilmore iba caminando por el llamado corredor de la muerte mostrando una sonrisa confiada y su mirada seguía siendo fría eso había sido algo que no cambio, llevaba consigo la fotografía de su hermano Johan y su baraja, antes de que le pusieran la inyección pidió ser sepultado, después de su muerte que pusieran su baraja y la fotografía con él, no era algo que fuera a dejar a nadie y así seria, se cumpliría su última voluntad, sus últimas palabras antes de que le pusieran la inyección fueron: **los odiare aun en el amargo lecho de la muerte, los veré en el infierno**, eso fue lo último que dijo; el médico de la prisión lo declaro muerto a las 12:10 horas, su vida había terminado al igual que la pesadilla del asesino de duelistas KD.

Pasaron 2 meses después de la ejecución y a pesar de que KD ya no estuviera con vida su crueldad dejo muchas secuelas en los habitantes pero sobretodo en el mundo del duelo, en Domino no se jugaba el duelo de monstruos por miedo todavía, hasta ese momento en que dos jóvenes que habían ido al parque con sus discos de duelo en el brazo, ambos eran parecidos y ya habían salido adelante después del incidente que casi les arrebata la vida y ahora ya estaban totalmente recuperados de aquello y dispuestos a salir adelante, ambos eran observados por sus amigos y curiosos que se acercaban a ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, estos 2 jóvenes eran los hermanos Moto; Yugi después de que despertó en aquella ocasión del hospital se recuperó rápidamente sorprendiendo a los doctores por su progreso al igual que Yami y ahora que aquel asunto del asesino de duelistas había terminado estaban listos para volver al mundo del duelo y junto con el apoyo de sus 3 amigos: Joey quien había recuperado su baraja, Tea y Tristán eso era posible; ambos se pusieron en posición listos para tener un duelo.

Yami: listo Yugi vamos a devolverle al duelo de monstruos su reputación y la diversión que siempre debería tener.- poniéndose en posición.

Yugi: claro que si hermano, este duelo será divertido, daremos todo nuestro esfuerzo, voy a vencerte hermano.- también poniéndose en posición.

Yami: eso está por verse, comencemos.- pusieron sus barajas en sus discos de duelo, estos se desplazaron, puntos de vida en 4000.

Yami: ¿listo para empezar?

Yugi: listo.

Yami, Yugi: ¡DUELO!

Y al grito de duelo así dio inicio un duelo que prometía ser bastante interesante y reñido entre los dos mejores duelistas del mundo y ellos junto con sus amigos poco a poco le devolverían al duelo de monstruos lo que había perdido desde que se iniciaron los ataques: la diversión, y ahora que la sombra de terror al fin había desaparecido era posible y con el primer duelo en Domino después de mucho tiempo era el inicio del renacimiento del duelo de monstruos como un juego divertido e inofensivo y no un juego de vida o muerte, después de tanto tiempo los duelistas volverían a jugar tranquilos y sin temor a ser asesinados ya que gracias a los esfuerzos que hizo Yami al enfrentar con valentía a KD a pesar de estar herido en esos momentos todo por fin volvería a la normalidad, tomaría algo de tiempo pero era algo que se lograría, ahora Yami y Yugi sostenían el duelo más importante y estaban seguros que en los días venideros sostendrían más duelos y así pronto la reputación del duelo de monstruos quedaría restaurada y seria como siempre debió ser un juego de absoluta diversión, ya todo estaba en paz y con el tiempo todos los duelistas volverían a decir una cosa:**¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!**

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola a todos, con este capítulo concluye esta historia: asesino serial, el duelo entre Yami y Yugi lo dejo a la imaginación, espero que las personas que lo hayan leído les haya gustado esta que es mi primera historia, nos veremos en el siguiente fic, sin más que decir me despido por ahora. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou


End file.
